Quidditch Robe
by abracazabrah
Summary: Slytherin dan Gryffindor, pada kodrat yang seharusnya, saling membenci. /hunhan/fluff/Hogwarts!AU/bxb.
1. Pos Burung Hantu

Saat Luhan tiba di dapur, paman dan bibinya sudah duduk berhadapan. Tak seorang pun menoleh ketika Luhan masuk dan duduk. Paman Kyuhyun sedang membaca koran, sesekali berhenti untuk minum kopi; Bibi Sungmin sedang menata sarapan, tampak imut dengan apron motif beruangnya.

Menu sarapan hari ini adalah roti panggang selai coklat—sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bibi Sungmin tersenyum tipis kepada keponakannya, menggasak rambut coklat-madu Luhan, dan mendorong sepiring penuh roti panggang berasap ke arahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, keponakanku yang paling cantik."

"Astaga, aku sangatlah bodoh. Selamat ulang tahun, Luhan! Ini kadomu, jangan buka sekarang. Astaga, sudah lima belas tahun…" Paman Kyuhyun seperti ingin menangis, saking terharunya. "Aku masih ingat, empat belas tahun lalu, saat kau masih menangis karena lapar, atau karena jatuh ketika belajar jalan. Dan… astaga, kau sudah besar sekarang."

"Jangan berlebihan, Kyuhyun. Nah, Luhan, ini kadomu," Bibi Sungmin mengeluarkan dua kotak berukuran sedang dari dalam rak dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Semoga jadi anak yang berprestasi, berhasil di masa depan, dan senantiasa cantik! Yah, meskipun aku benci mengakui kalau kau itu cowok, tapi—ayolah! Aku berani bertaruh banyak yang naksir kau di sekolah." Bibi Sungmin menyikut rusuk Paman Kyuhyun. Sontak pria itu terdiam, pipinya menggembung menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih, Paman, Bibi," jawab Luhan tulus, meski kedengaran agak sarkas. Dia mulai mengangkat garpu dan pisaunya.

"Luhan," Bibi Sungmin duduk di sebelah Paman Kyuhyun, tangannya bersedekap di atas meja, menatap Luhan prihatin. "Maaf sekali, kami tidak bisa mengantarmu ke stasiun. Pamanmu harus pergi dinas tanggal 1 September, jadi kami tidak bisa mengantarmu. Berangkatnya pagi-pagi sekali."

Sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab, bel pintu berdering. Bibi Sungmin bergegas membukakan pintunya, tidak kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Luhan menjulurkan kepala macam jerapah, dia mendengar percakapan di pintu depan, dan pintu dibanting menutup. Semenit kemudian, Bibi Sungmin masuk lagi, membawa dua amplop surat kekuningan dan tiga kotak beda ukuran; satu superbesar, satu sedang, dan satu kecil. Bibi Sungmin mengernyit.

"Ada dua surat di sini, pengirimnya bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Minseok. Mungkin temanmu dari Hogwarts. Dan, oh, ada hadiah. Berat sekali. Teman-temanmu sangatlah baik, Luhan."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah, meletakkan alat makannya di atas meja dan meraih surat dari Baekhyun. Dia mengambil kadonya, lalu melesat ke atas, ke kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya dibanting keras, menimbulkan bunyi mirip tembakan meriam. Menunduk memandangi surat dari Baekhyun, Luhan mulai membaca:

 _Dear Luhan,_

 _Selamat ulang tahun!_

 _Tadinya aku ingin mengirimkan ini lewat burung hantu, tapi aku beruntung punya kakak macam Jisoo. Cewek itu sudah mulai bekerja di Departemen Penyalahgunaan Barang-barang Muggle, jadi aku sekarang sudah tahu dikit-dikit soal Muggle. Buktinya aku bisa mengirimimu surat lewat pos Muggle! Aku tidak tahu seberapa cepat posnya, tapi kuharap tidak ada hambatan._

 _Aku baru saja pulang dari Prancis. Asyik banget di Beauxbatons; sejarah-sejarahnya menarik! Kau pasti tahu soal Nicolas Flamel, pencipta Batu Bertuah yang melegenda itu. Dan astaga, Menara Eiffel benar-benar menakjubkan. Banyak cewek-cewek cakep di sini._

 _Tim Quidditch Prancis sangat hebat. Aku saja sampai malu, skill-ku belum cukup hebat ternyata, mereka pasti latihan keras tiap hari. Beater-nya memukul dengan sangat hebat, dan dia seorang cowok tinggi besar, Bludger terlempar sampai ke seberang lapangan. Kapan-kapan kau harus kemari. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan._

 _Minseok ada di rumahku. Dia juga ingin belajar mengirim bingkisan lewat pos Muggle. Kami mengantarkannya ke kantor pos bersama-sama. Kuharap hadiahnya sampai cepat. Mampirlah kemari kalau kau ada waktu luang. Naik Bus Ksatria. Mobil terbang-ku disita Mum untuk satu tahun ke depan, jadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu seperti biasa._

 _Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts tanggal 1 September nanti, ya._

 _Sahabatmu,_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Luhan memungut hadiahnya yang dari Baekhyun, kotak superbesar dan kotak berukuran kecil. Karena Baekhyun adalah Beater tim Gryffindor, Luhan yakin isinya _Peralatan Perawatan Sapu_ —tapi ternyata bukan. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat isi kotak superbesar; sekantung permen lezat dari Honeydukes dan beberapa bungkus tar karamel.

Kotak kedua dijajal Luhan. Ukurannya agak kecil tapi tidak sekecil kotak ketiga. Isinya sama beratnya dengan kotak superbesar, dan ternyata isinya adalah buku-buku bagus, termasuk _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_ yang sudah lama dia idam-idamkan. Lalu ada _Sejarah Sihir_ , _Susunan Suku-kata Spellman_ , _Kisah-kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita, Hewan-hewan Fantastis dan di mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan_ , dan _Menyingkap Kabut Masa Depan._

Perasaan Luhan tidak mengambil mata pelajaran Ramalan tahun ini.

Cowok itu mengendikkan bahu, masa bodoh, dan membuka hadiah dari Minseok _—_ kotaknya kecil sekali. Betapa herannya Luhan ketika seluruh lengannya bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kotak, dan menarik keluar kotak Penghilang Jerawat dalam Sepuluh-Detik Dijamin, Detonator Jebakan, Telinga Terjulur, dan sekantong besar Pastilles Pemuntah.

Merogoh lebih dalam, Luhan menemukan jubah Quidditch Gryffindor yang masih baru, buku _bestseller Albus Dumbledore: Penyihir Paling Hebat di Dunia_ , sekarung permen karet rasa buah (benar-benar diwadahi dalam karung), dan sapu terbang model Nimbus 2001. Napasnya seolah tercekat, dia menatap sapu dan jubah itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Luhan membuka amplop Minseok dengan tangan gemetar saking senangnya. Ada dua lipatan perkamen di dalam sana. Dibukanya perkamen pertama.

 _Dear Luhan,_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Sobat! Aku sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun, dan kebetulan saudaraku dari Ravenclaw, Junmyeon, juga ada di sini. Asyik banget, orang tua Baekhyun selalu mengajak kami ke Diagon Alley dan mencekoki kami es krim Florean Fortescue. Es krimnya enak._

 _Oh, ya, aku mengirimi beberapa hadiah. Yang sapu terbang dari Junmyeon, dia sebetulnya ingin membelikanmu Firebolt—aku menceritakan soal insiden sapu terbangmu rusak—tapi katanya Nimbus 2001 lebih keren. Jangan merasa sungkan padanya. Uang warisan keluarganya banyak sekali di Gringotts, jadi tidak perlu merasa hutang budi._

 _Aku baru saja pulang dari London, dan kau tahu, aku pergi ke Sihir Sakti Weasleys! Toko lelucon terkenal itu! Oh, ya, kau harus ke rumah Baekhyun secepatnya._ _Aku sengaja membelikanmu Penghilang Jerawat dalam Sepuluh-Detik Dijamin supaya tampangmu bisa makin mulus. Kau tahu, berita tentang Wonwoo naksir kau sudah menyebar luas di Hogwarts! Dan ada Telinga Terjulur, supaya kita bisa lebih memata-matai Slytherin. Detonator Jebakan sebenarnya ide Baekhyun, entah mau kau buat apa. Aku membelikanmu ramuan cinta. Kau bingung, kan? Makanya, cepat kemari.  
_

 _Baekhyun mengajariku Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi. Sangat rumit tapi brilian. Aku bisa memasukkan semua isi lemariku ke dalam tas jinjing kecil Jisoo. Jubah baru dari Junmyeon juga. Kubilang juga apa, dia kebanyakan duit. Mungkin saat bertemu kau nanti dia akan menyerahkan seperempat uangnya di Gringotts untuk kau._

 _Sampai ketemu nanti!_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _P.S: Seperempat uang Junmyeon di Gringotts mungkin lebih dari cukup untuk membeli tanah Diagon Alley._

Dia mengabaikan soal ramuan cinta dan Wonwoo-naksir-kau. Dibukanya surat dari Kim Junmyeon. Perkamennya dicat biru dan tintanya berwarna keperakan kelap-kelip. Terkesan sangat Ravenclaw.

 _Untuk Luhan,_

 _Selamat ulang tahun! Perkenalkan, aku Kim Junmyeon, sepupu Minseok. Oke, langsung ke intinya saja. Aku benar-benar syok mendengar cerita Minseok tentang sapu terbangmu. Aku tidak tahu rusaknya sampai separah itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo yang menabrakmu dan itu tidak sengaja. Aku menyuruhnya menyalipmu di udara dan dia tak sengaja menyenggolmu dan kau jatuh. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas nama Kyungsoo._

 _Dan sebagai gantinya, aku membelikanmu Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu dan jubah Quidditch baru. Kudengar jubah Quidditch-mu dirobek anak-anak Slytherin. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa kembali ikut pertandingan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas namaku dan Kyungsoo. Kuharap sapu dan jubah bisa membantumu._

 _Salamku,_

 _Kim Junmyeon_

Luhan meringis miris. Sapu terbangnya, Komet Dua Enam Puluh, patah menjadi dua saat pertandingan Gryffindor lawan Ravenclaw berlangsung, dan itu terjadi dua tahun lalu. Seseorang menabraknya sampai jatuh terjembap di tanah—yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo, hidungnya patah. Akibatnya dia terpaksa keluar dari tim. Dan begitu berita Luhan-si-Chaser-keren-keluar-dari-tim menyebar, anak-anak Slytherin langsung mencegatnya di koridor dan merampas jubah Quidditch-nya, merobeknya lalu membuangnya.

Sekarang sisa dua kotak. Hadiah dari Paman Kyuhyun adalah sweater gombrong warna coklat, topi rajut hitam, dan kaus kaki wol merah tua. Musim dingin masih lama, tapi Luhan mengenal betul pamannya; selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan. Bibi Sungmin memberinya novel-novel bergenre komedi, syal warna merah, _headset_ , dan pemutar lagu. Kartu ucapannya berisi: _Selamat ulang tahun. Kami berdua mencintaimu. xoxo._

Luhan tertawa kecil. Diambilnya pena bulunya dan secarik perkamen, kemudian menulis untuk Minseok, Junmyeon, dan Baekhyun.

 _Terima kasih banyak atas hadiahnya. Terlebih lagi untukmu, Junmyeon. Pos sampai tepat waktu. Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu amatlah keren, dan kudengar ahli ramuan terkenal bernama Draco Malfoy pernah memakainya pada tahun keduanya. Keren sekali. Trims atas buku-buku dan permennya, Baek. Trims atas Penghilang Jerawat dan majalahnya, Minseok._

 _Xi Luhan_

Dilipatnya surat ini sampai kecil, dan bersiul pelan memanggil burung hantunya. Owlett terbang menyebrangi ruangan, hinggap di meja di depan Luhan, beruhu-uhu riang. Luhan mengikat suratnya ke kaki si burung hantu dan begitu ikatannya sudah kuat, Owlett meluncur keluar dari jendela menuju rumah Baekhyun.

* * *

TBC.


	2. dibaca biar ga bingung

Bukan update. Baca aja. Ena kok.

* * *

Yang harus diingat:

1\. Pembagian asrama:

 ** _Gryffindor: Luhan, Baekhyun, Minseok, BTS members_**

 ** _Slytherin: Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Seventeen members_**

 ** _Hufflepuff: Zitao, Jongin, Yixing, SNSD members_**

 ** _Ravenclaw: Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Red Velvet members_**

 ** _Professors and Ministers: Bigbang, Super Junior, Infinite, and GOT7 members_**

2\. Semua official couples EXO ada di sini. bxb

3\. Semuanya seangkatan. Tahun keempat

4\. Di fanfiction ini, Korea Selatan ikut berpartisipasi dalam Piala Dunia Quidditch

5\. Unsur-unsur asli Harry Potter (misal: mantra-mantranya, buku-bukunya, Diagon Alley, Sihir Sakti Weasley, Gringotts, de-el-el) bakalan tetep ada di sini. Yang berubah cuma pemeran dan negaranya. Selebihnya sama

6\. Semua pemeran asli Harry Potter bakal tetep ada juga. Mereka dianggap lulusan terbaik dan pahlawan bagi dunia sihir

7\. Selamat membaca.


	3. Rumah Baekhyun

Luhan bangun jam sepuluh malam lebih empat menit hari berikutnya, menghabiskan hampir dua jam mengepak koper dan barang-barangnya. Sesuai yang telah direncanakannya kemarin, dia akan berkunjung ke Daegu, ke rumah Baekhyun. Luhan menarik ritsleting koper dan menenteng sangkar Owlett, lalu meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia menempelkan _sticky notes_ yang telah ditulisinya dengan kalimat: _Aku berangkat ke Daegu. Mengunjungi Baekhyun, naik kereta. Sampai jumpa di musim panas tahun depan. xx_ di kulkas, dan berjalan menerobos malam gelap.

Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak sopan, mengendap-endap pergi saat dini hari tanpa memberitahu paman dan bibinya. Tapi Luhan terlanjur mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi naik kereta. Karena menurutnya, ada baiknya juga kalau Paman Kyuhyun dan Bibi Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa soal Bus Ksatria dan Jaringan Floo. Entah reaksi apa yang akan mereka perlihatkan jika tahu keponakannya pergi ke Daegu melalui api hijau zamrud di perapian, atau bus tingkat tiga dengan banyak kasur di dalamnya.

Semua Muggle sudah tidur nyenyak. Luhan menyeret kopernya lebih kuat lagi dan sampai di halte bus dekat situ, duduk di trotoar, mengacungkan tangan kanannya. Menunggu bus ungu cerah bertingkat tiga datang. Tak sampai lima detik, bunyi DUAR keras terdengar dan Luhan beranjak. Seorang cowok berwajah agak lonjong melompat turun dari bus, mulai berteriak-teriak.

"Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria, transportasi darurat untuk penyihir yang tersesat. Julurkan saja tangan-pemegang-tongkatmu, naiklah ke atas, dan kami bisa membawamu ke mana saja kau ingin pergi. Namaku Jung Hoseok dan akulah kondekturmu malam ini."

"Berapa ongkos ke Daegu? Taman Apsan?" tanya Luhan cepat-cepat.

"Empat belas Sickle. Tapi kalau kau bayar lima belas, kau akan dapat tiga Tongkat Likor dari Honeydukes, dan kalau tujuh belas kau akan dapat Butterbeer dan sepiala Wiski Api," jawab Jung Hoseok, setengah berteriak.

Luhan menjejalkan beberapa perak ke tangan Hoseok, dan melompat masuk ke dalam bus. Setengah lusin tempat tidur kekuningan berderet di sebelah jendela bertirai. Pemandangannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Luhan menaikinya tahun lalu; cahaya emas lampu gantung menyinari dinding bus yang berlapis papan, banyak suara dengkuran, asalnya dari lantai atas. Luhan mendorong koper ke bawah tempat tidur di belakang sopir.

Hoseok melompat naik, lalu duduk di kursi berlengan di sebelah sopirnya. Setelah Hoseok mengatakan sesuatu pada si sopir, terdengar bunyi DUAR keras, dan Luhan terlempar ke belakang saking cepatnya Bus Ksatria meluncur, jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Seorang pelayan berwajah ramah dan berambut hitam belah-tengah menghampirinya, membawakan segelas Butterbeer dan sepiala minuman berwarna madu. Pelayan itu menghela napas lega, tersenyum lebar menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Benar ternyata, penumpang kali ini belum cukup umur," diletakkannya Butterbeer dan minuman warna madu di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur. "Kuganti Wiski Api-nya dengan _mead_ aroma madu Madam Rosmerta. Kau akan menyukainya, itu _mead_ madu terbaik yang pernah ada."

"Oh, trims," Luhan mengangkat piala berisi _mead_ , mulai menghirupnya sedikit-sedikit. Rasanya enak sekali. Benar-benar minuman terbaik yang pernah Luhan minum.

Pelayan tadi menengok ke luar jendela, tersenyum ramah pada Luhan, dan menghilang menaiki tangga kayu sempit. Bus Ksatria bertambah cepat, berkali-kali naik ke trotoar dan membuat pohon-pohon di sekitarnya melompat menghindari bus. Telepon umum, semak-semak, dan hotel mewah menyingkir begitu Bus Ksatria membelok ke kanan jalan.

Di sebelah gelas Butterbeer-nya, Luhan melihat Daily Prophet terbitan hari sebelumnya, menampilkan berita yang kelihatannya menarik. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika membaca sampai paragraf dua; Puddlemere United, tim Quidditch favoritnya, menang lawan tim Quidditch Bulgaria bulan lalu. Lalu di halaman dua, ada berita dari Kementerian Sihir; Choi Siwon, pria yang dulu menjabat sebagai Kepala Kantor Auror, sekarang menggantikan Lee Sooman sebagai Menteri Sihir. Kalau dilihat dari fotonya, Siwon berusia kurang dari empat puluh tahun, berbahu bidang, luar biasa tampan, dan beralis tajam. Meski begitu, dia tampak baik hati.

"Kita sudah sampai, Madam Kim," si pelayan tadi turun bersama penyihir wanita paruh baya. Sopir menginjak rem dan tempat tidur bergeser tiga puluh senti ke depan. Madam Kim menuruni tangga bus, si pelayan melemparkan tasnya ke bawah, lalu membanting pintu bus hingga menutup. Bunyi DUAR keras kembali terdengar dan bus meluncur lagi, menuruni jalan sempit yang jalannya belum diaspal. Luhan terguncang sampai Butterbeer-nya bertumpahan. Hoseok memandang heran si sopir.

"Joohyuk, ngapain kita lewat sini?" tanyanya.

"Jalan utama ditutup. Masyarakat demo—lain kali sering-sering baca Prophet," Joohyuk melemparkan halaman depan Daily Prophet edisi pagi ini pada Hoseok. Luhan mendekatinya, ikutan membaca lewat belakang bahu si kondektur. Sebagian besar halaman ini terisi oleh foto besar hitam putih Choi Siwon yang berambut klimis dibelah samping, memakai kacamata, dan wajah dengan beberapa bekas luka. Foto itu bergerak-gerak, Siwon berusaha menerobos kerumunan para fotografer dan jurnalis Daily Prophet. Artikel ini berjudul: _**Pemberontakan**_ _ **di Kementerian Sihir**_.

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa membaca isi artikel, dikarenakan huruf-hurufnya agak terlalu kecil. Hoseok mendecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tolol amat masyarakat Daegu! Siwon, kan, cakap juga mengatur di Kementerian. Dia Auror, lho. Mana bisa mereka meragukannya? Dan lihat, mereka mau Lee Donghae menggantikan Siwon secepatnya. Apa mereka sudah gila?" ucapnya berapi-api. Joohyuk mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu, apa?" Luhan angkat bicara. Jelas saja dia heran. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengusulkan wakil kepala sekolah Hogwarts sekaligus guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, sebagai pengganti Choi Siwon? "Profesor Donghae menjadi Menteri? Apa mereka sudah gila?"

"Nah, aku juga mau bilang begitu tadinya! Mereka sudah sinting! Setahuku Donghae sudah sangat sibuk mengurusi Hogwarts. Siwon kelihatannya bertanggungjawab, kok. Dia mantan Kepala Kantor Auror!" ucap Joohyuk.

"Sudahlah!" gertak Hoseok marah. "Bicara tentang yang lain saja. Aku muak berbicara tentang orang-orang tolol itu."

Dan mereka—kecuali Luhan yang masih terdiam—membicarakan soal Quidditch. Bus belok ke kiri saat sampai di pertigaan, melewati jalan luar biasa sempit sehingga bus berkali-kali naik ke trotoarnya. Pohon-pohon dan rumah-rumah tua dengan patuh menyingkir. Diterangi oleh lampu depan bus, Luhan samar-samar dapat melihat Gunung Apsan, dan rumah Baekhyun berada tepat di belakang gunung itu. Hoseok meraih gelasnya dan menghirup isinya, setelah itu kembali bicara berapi-api tentang siapa yang akan menang antara Wimbourne Wasps dan Chudley Cannons.

Bus Ksatria mengeluarkan bunyi DUAR DUAR dan bertambah cepat. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Joohyuk menginjak rem, tempat-tempat tidur meluncur tiga puluh senti ke depan, Luhan jatuh terjembap. Butterbeer dan mead aroma ek-nya tumpah. Bus Ksatria berhenti di depan Taman Apsan. Hoseok membantunya menurunkan koper dan sangkar Owlett, membanting pintunya menutup, dan melesat menembus kegelapan lagi.

Luhan menyeret kopernya dengan susah payah. Setelah berjalan sejauh dua ratus meter ke utara, ke belakang gunung, dia sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil kotor yang tak terurus. Berandanya penuh sampah. Tetapi begitu dia membuka pintunya, cahaya keemasan langsung menyambutnya. Luhan melihat ruang tamu yang teramat besar, luas, begitu rapi dan necis. Ruangan itu sebagian besar dipenuhi rak buku. Di sofa, Nyonya Byun sedang membaca buku supertebal sambil beberapa kali mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Luhan berdehem dan berucap, "Selamat malam, Nyonya Byun."

"Oh, astaga, Sayang!" Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan buku tebalnya di meja dan berhambur memeluk Luhan. "Astaga, Luhan, kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Aku senang sekali kau datang! Mari, duduk dan makan dulu. Baekhyun sudah bilang kau akan datang, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan—kau mau makan apa, Sayang?"

"Tidak, tidak, Nyonya—"

"Jangan panggil aku Nyonya, Luhan Sayang. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri, jadi kau boleh panggil aku Ibu," Nyonya Byun tersenyum manis, mengetuk sangkar Owlett dan koper Luhan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Sangkar dan koper melayang memasuki kamar tamu di seberang ruangan. Kamar tamu itu terletak di sebelah kamar Baekhyun dan ruang setrika.

"Nah, Sayang, kau yakin tidak mau makan?" tanya Nyonya Byun memastikan, dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan gelengan anggun. "Baiklah. Pokoknya kalau kau lapar, pergilah ke dapur. Ada banyak pai dan ayam panggang. Oke, habis ini cuci kaki, gosok gigi, dan ganti baju. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, mimpi indah. Besok kita akan langsung pergi beli buku."

Nyonya Byun mengecup kedua pipi Luhan dan meninggalkan ruang tamu, menuju lantai atas. Luhan memasuki kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Terdapat empat foto berpigura di atas nakas kecil. Foto pertama berisi fotonya dan Baekhyun, berangkulan, pipi mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Mulut Baekhyun belepotan es krim dan remahan kacang. Foto itu diambil pada tahun kedua mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts, saat mereka berkunjung ke toko es krim Florean Fortescue di Diagon Alley. Yang kedua diambil saat tim Gryffindor memenangkan piala Quidditch, ada Minseok di foto itu. Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun mengangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi.

Yang ketiga adalah pigura paling besar, berisi lukisan wajah Luhan, Minseok, Baekhyun, Kim Taehyung, dan Min Yoongi. Mereka dihubungkan oleh pita berwarna merah dan ditulisi kata-kata yang tintanya berwarna emas: _'Rusa Cina, Baozi Imut, Orang Gila, dan Tukang Tidur. Sahabat Selamanya._ ' Dan yang terakhir adalah foto seluruh anggota tim Gryffindor di tengah-tengah lapangan Quidditch. Luhan, Minseok, dan Yoongi sebagai Chaser; Baekhyun dan Park Jimin sebagai Beater, melambai ke kamera; Jeon Jungkook sebagai Keeper; dan Kim Namjoon sebagai Seeker. Mereka semua tertawa dan terlihat amat bahagia.

Owlett mengeluarkan uhu lemah. Luhan tersenyum macam orang idiot. Dia merangkak ke tempat tidur, berbaring telentang, memandang langit-langit kamar. Dan tanpa melepas sepatunya atau berganti baju dengan piama, dia tertidur pulas.

* * *

TBC.


	4. Diagon Alley

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibanting membuka oleh seseorang, dan saat itu juga Luhan terbangun. Saking kagetnya, dia sampai duduk tegak, matanya masih lengket dan berusaha mencari tahu idiot mana yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Beberapa detik setelah pintu dibuka, dan dia belum sepenuhnya sadar, gorden digeser, cahaya matahari menyilaukan menerangi kamar. Luhan mendecak kesal, siap melontarkan sumpah serapah.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan terlampau keras. Lalu ada suara cempreng berkata, "Astaga, kawan! Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang hari ini! Junmyeon, Minseok, KE BAWAH SEKARANG JUGAAAA!"

Dia langsung mengenalinya. Setengah merutuki teriakan membahana Baekhyun dalam hati, Luhan mengucek matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Derap langkah kaki ribut terdengar mendekat. Dua orang cowok bertinggi badan minimalis berdiri di ambang pintu. Minseok melotot ketika melihat Luhan, senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Di sebelahnya, berdiri seorang cowok luar biasa tampan, yang tingginya tak melebihi Minseok sendiri. Cowok itu tersenyum canggung, kentara sekali tidak mengenal Luhan.

"Luhan—hei, buka matamu, idiot! Perkenalkan, itu Junmyeon, yang membelikan kau sapu. Nah, Junmyeon, ini Luhan. Yang kau belikan sapu waktu itu. Salam kenal, salam kenal. Luhan, kapan kau tiba di sini? Kenapa tak bangunkan aku, sih?" selesai mencerocos, Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Minseok dan Junmyeon duduk di kursi di sebelah nakas.

"Mana tega aku membangunkanmu? Kau kalau tidur mirip orang mati, tahu. Tidak bisa dibangunkan, jadi percuma saja aku membangunkan kau," kata Luhan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Baekhyun nyengir lebar.

Kemudian Byun Jisoo, kakak Baekhyun yang luar biasa cantik, datang membawakan nampan sarapan. Belum pernah Luhan merasa sekenyang ini; telur goreng, sosis, dua pai apel, dan sepotong besar daging sapi ludes dilahapnya. Mereka berempat membicarakan soal Quidditch, ternyata Chudley Cannons menang semalam. Itu berarti Hoseok kalah taruhan dengan Joohyuk. Baekhyun—yang merupakan penggemar berat Chudley Cannons—terus menerus mengoceh tentang hal ini selama setengah jam non-stop. Minseok kelihatan berhasrat sekali menamparnya.

"Bayangkan, dua ratus lima puluh untuk Cannons, dan dua puluh untuk Wasps. Hah, Seeker-seeker Inggris emang hebat! Aku menang taruhan lima belas Galleon, tapi aku belum dapat uangku. Minseok belum ke Gringotts untuk ambil uangnya," Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tatapan galak pada Minseok. "Awas kau kalau tidak mau bayar. Aku butuh uang itu untuk beli buku-buku bagus."

Minseok mendengus kesal.

"Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu, Baekhyun. Aku kebetulan juga mau beli buku-buku bagus di Flourish and Blotts," kata Junmyeon ramah. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengucap terima kasih.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu tiga jam, berdiskusi tentang Quidditch dan pelajaran apa yang akan mereka ambil tahun ini. Luhan mengambil sembilan pelajaran—Arithmancy, Rune Kuno, Ramuan, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Sejarah Sihir, Transfigurasi, Herbologi, Telaah Muggle, dan Astronomi. Dia sudah kapok belajar Ramalan, karena terakhir kali dia menghadiri kelas itu, nasibnya diprediksikan tak beruntung. Dan Luhan tidak mau lagi belajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Dia nyaris mati diterkam Hippogriff yang mengamuk tahun lalu.

Minseok mengambil delapan; Herbologi, Ramalan, Transfigurasi, Rune Kuno, Ramuan, Sejarah Sihir, Mantra, dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Sungguh berita yang mengejutkan bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun, mengingat Minseok adalah salah satu Chaser terbaik di Hogwarts dan tidak mengambil pelajaran Terbang.

Baekhyun, tak tanggung-tanggung, mengambil sebelas pelajaran; Transfigurasi, Terbang, Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Mantra, Arithmancy, Ramuan, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Astronomi, Ramalan, Sejarah Sihir, dan Rune Kuno. Baik Luhan, Minseok, maupun Junmyeon bingung bagaimana caranya Baekhyun mengontrol waktu belajarnya. Karena biasanya Professor Kim Myungsoo, pengajar Ramuan yang super menyebalkan itu, memberi banyak sekali PR dalam sekali pertemuan.

Junmyeon, sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang santai, mengambil enam; Arithmancy, Ramuan, Telaah Muggle, Terbang, Herbologi, dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ternyata dia bukan seorang perfeksionis seperti Baekhyun. Meskipun dia sangat kaya dan merupakan anak dari Kepala Kantor Auror yang sekarang, Kim Soo Hyun, Junmyeon tidak sombong, malah dia sangat murah hati dan suka membantu.

"Wah, maaf sekali harus mengganggu perbincangan serius ini," seorang pria jangkung, berambut coklat, dan bermata sipit berdiri di ambang pintu. Tuan Byun nyengir konyol. "Tapi kita harus segera pergi beli buku. Mandi dan cepat ganti baju, para cowok."

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Mengenal betul Baekhyun, Luhan langsung beranggapan dia senang pergi ke Diagon Alley karena bisa makan es krim gratis. Tentu saja, Junmyeon yang membayarnya, secara dia kaya dan sepertinya suka makan es krim juga.

Tapi Luhan tidak melihat Nyonya Byun hari ini. Tidak di meja makan, di dapur, maupun di ruang tamu. Setahunya, Nyonya Byun adalah pegawai di Kementerian Sihir, Kepala Departemen Penggunaan Sihir yang Tidak Pada Tempatnya, wanita yang amat sibuk bekerja untuk bisa naik pangkat sebulan sekali. Luhan dan Minseok, yang selesai mandi duluan, mengikuti Tuan Byun ke ruang keluarga. Ketika dihadapkan dengan perapian, firasat Luhan langsung tidak enak.

"Dasar barbar," gerutu Baekhyun, merutuki entah siapa, begitu sampai di ruang keluarga. Rambutnya yang basah tidak disisir dan wajahnya ditekuk, kentara amat berang. " _Dia_ tuh. Dia membuatku sebal, menuduhku menyembunyikan dasinya, dan bicara pada _ku_ dengan bahasa formal!"

"Aku tahu. Dia menganggap dirinya penting sih," kata Minseok penuh simpati. Matanya mengerling ke arah Tuan Byun. Untungnya, Tuan Byun tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan begitu, Minseok. Dia kan emang penting," kata Junmyeon.

"Bagus, bagus, bela dia, Junmyeon. Kami _semua_ tahu kau naksir padanya," bentak Minseok pada sepupunya itu.

Komentar yang aneh sekali jika itu untuk Tuan Byun. Luhan baru saja ingin mengutarakan ketidaktahuannya, tetapi seorang cowok memasuki ruangan tanpa senyum. Dasinya acak-acakan. Cowok itu wajahnya mirip Baekhyun, jangkung, tampan, cenderung manis, dan berbahu bidang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang kecil, bantet, dan cantik meskipun dia cowok. Di belakangnya ada seorang cewek luar biasa cantik yang tersenyum lebar ke arah semuanya. Luhan mengenali si cewek; Byun Jisoo, cewek yang tadi mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar, tampak cantik dibalut jubah bepergian warna ungu muda.

Cowok itu melihat arlojinya dengan lagak sok penting. "Dad, aku tidak bisa pergi. Menteri Sihir membutuhkanku. Oh, ya, Mum pergi ke Kantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal. Tenang saja, Jisoo akan ikut bersama kalian. Aku pergi dulu."

"Itu Baekbeom," Minseok berhenti berbisik pada Luhan karena mendengar bunyi _pop_ pelan di beranda rumah. "Dia kakak Baekhyun yang kedua. Wajar kalau kau belum pernah mendengar atau melihatnya. Dia anggota Kementerian, selalu sok sibuk, jarang berada di rumah."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah empat kali ke sini dan aku tidak pernah melihat Baekbeom sama sekali."

"Kau tahu? Baekbeom bisa tidak pulang setahun jika Nyonya Byun tidak menyuruhnya. Sejak lulus dari Hogwarts tiga tahun lalu, dia mulai berambisi jadi Auror—sebenarnya bukan ambisi, itu _kegilaan_ atau _obsesi_. Bahkan dia lebih parah daripada Baekhyun. Oh, jika dia berada di rumah, jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau masuk atau mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kecuali kalau kau mau disihir jadi musang. Dan, kamarnya bau kol, menjijikkan. Kedengarannya sangat barbar, kan?" bisik Minseok, mengerling ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan bahwa Tuan Byun tidak mendengarnya.

"NAH!" teriak Tuan Byun girang, keras sekali, tangannya menepuk-nepuk sisi perapian. "Anak-anak, perapiannya sudah dibetulkan. Jisoo, bawa kemari bubuk Floo-nya."

Jisoo, yang masih kaget, mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo, lalu mengoper mangkuk besar berisi bubuk berkilau itu kepada ayahnya. Dia melangkah ke perapian, menaburkan bubuk Floo ke nyala api. Dengan deru keras api berubah menjadi hijau zamrud, menjulang tinggi, Jisoo melangkah ke dalamnya, berteriak jelas sekali, "Diagon Alley!" dan langsung menghilang. Baekhyun melongo, mata coklatnya berkilat-kilat hijau merefleksikan api. Minseok dan Junmyeon mundur selangkah, sementara Luhan nyaris pingsan.

"Para cowok, sekarang giliran kalian. Minseok, kau duluan," Tuan Byun mempersilahkan. Minseok maju dengan senyum semringah, mengambil sejumput bubuk berkilauan dan menaburkannya ke nyala api. Api berubah menjadi hijau, Minseok lenyap. Selanjutnya Baekhyun, lalu Junmyeon. Sampai akhirnya tinggal Luhan dan Tuan Byun di ruang tamu.

Gemetar, Luhan maju selangkah, mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo, dan menaburkannya ke nyala api. Api berubah menjadi hijau zamrud, menjulang tinggi, terasa bagai angin hangat begitu Luhan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, mengucapkan, "Diagon Alley!" dan menelan banyak abu panas.

Detik selanjutnya, dia seperti berpusar cepat, tersedot sebuah lubang yang amat besar, perutnya mual dan kepalanya pusing. Pemandangan ruang tamu lenyap, semuanya hijau, tangan-tangan dingin menampar wajahnya. Hijau menutup pandangannya sepenuhnya. Pai apel dan telur gorengnya bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Kemudian, setelah pusaran itu melemah, dan gelap menutup pandangannya, Luhan jatuh terjembap di tanah berbatu yang dingin. Hidungnya sakit seolah patah.

Pusing dan memar, berlumur angus di sana-sini, Luhan dengan amat hati-hati bangun. Dia sendirian, sama sekali tidak tahu di mana dirinya sekarang. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah dia berdiri di depan perapian baru, di tempat yang kelihatannya toko sihir bekas. Sangat kotor, penuh debu, dan banyak sarang laba-laba. Paranoid, Luhan berlari ke pintu, memutar kenopnya, dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"LUHAN!"

Dua tubuh mungil serentak memeluk Luhan. Dia sampai terhuyung sedikit ke belakang. Sunggung sebuah mukjizat, Baekhyun dan Minseok bisa menemukannya. Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya; Diagon Alley, bank penyihir Gringotts berdiri kokoh di ujung jalan. Di hadapannya ada toko tongkat sihir Ollivanders. Baekhyun dan Minseok melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku dengar ada suara _geladak-geluduk_ dari arah sini. Ternyata itu beneran kau—apa yang kau lakukan dengan jubahmu?"

Selesai bicara, Baekhyun mencabut keluar tongkat sihirnya, mengacungkannya ke arah ujung jubah Luhan yang robek parah, dan berkata, " _Reparo_." dan jubah itu kembali utuh.

"Trims."

Diagon Alley tidak begitu ramai hari ini. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengambil uang terlebih dahulu, dan bertemu Junmyeon di pintu masuk bank Gringotts. Mereka naik kereta berkecepatan tinggi ke lemari besi Junmyeon. Ketika lemari besi dibuka, Luhan hampir pingsan. Isinya Galleon dan emas batangan serta berlian murni, hanya ada beberapa keping Knut dan sekeping Sickle. Ruangan itu penuh sesak, benar-benar penuh sesak. Junmyeon meraup dua genggam emas dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong yang cukup besar. Lalu dia menambahkan segenggam lagi. Lagi dan lagi sampai kantong itu penuh emas.

Kereta berputar menuju lemari besi Luhan. Dia langsung merasa paling miskin di sini, mengingat isi lemari besinya tidak sebanyak Baekhyun, Minseok, maupun Junmyeon. Buru-buru dijejalkannya segenggam Sickle dan beberapa keping Galleon ke dalam kantong kulit. Lalu kereta berputar menuju lemari besi Minseok dan Baekhyun, yang kebetulan bersebelahan. Minseok dan Baekhyun kembali dengan saku bergemerincing, dan mereka keluar dari bank.

"Buku-buku kalian semuanya aku yang bayar. Tidak ada penolakan," kata Junmyeon. "Sudah, ayo ke Fortescue. Aku lapar banget."

Junmyeon membeli empat es krim kelapa-kacang ukuran besar yang mereka nikmati dengan gembira sambil berjalan menuju _Flourish and Blotts_. Yang membuat heran, toko itu sangat ramai, padahal di luar sepi. Luhan menyambar buku _Seribu Ramuan dan Jamur Magis, Kutukan dan Kontra-kutukan, Kitab Mantra Standar, Tingkat 4_ dan _Teori Sihir_ , kemudian menyelinap di antara kerumunan penyihir-penyihir jangkung yang mengantre. Junmyeon benar-benar membayar semuanya—tiga belas buku Baekhyun, sebelas buku Luhan, sembilan buku Minseok, dan tujuh bukunya sendiri.

Mereka pergi menuju Leaky Cauldron sambil membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal. Kata Baekhyun, Tuan Byun menunggu di sana. Sekali lagi, Junmyeon memperlihatkan sisi murah hatinya; dia membeli semacam kuali keemasan dan bahan-bahan kelas Ramuan untuk mereka berempat. Luhan tidak pernah merasa sebersalah ini. Belum pernah ada yang sudi membelikannya barang-barang sekolah baru secara cuma-cuma. Dan yang membuatnya makin merasa bersalah, kuali itu harganya dua puluh satu Galleon. Tangan mereka penuh buku-buku, kuali, dan bahan-bahan kelas Ramuan.

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun saling melontarkan lelucon-lelucon menggelikan di sepanjang perjalanan. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi GUBRAK keras dan buku-buku tebal Baekhyun jatuh berantakan ke jalanan sempit Diagon Alley, mengenai kaki seorang cowok jangkung memakai syal hijau-perak. Si cowok mengusap-usap kakinya yang kejatuhan buku. Tampaknya jari-jari kakinya patah. Baekhyun memunguti buku-bukunya, berdiri, agak sedikit kelimpungan karena keberatan beban. Dia harus mendongak saking tingginya cowok yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Tetapi begitu melihat syal yang dipakai si cowok, ekspresi Baekhyun berubah datar. "Oh, Slytherin," bisiknya entah pada siapa, nada bicaranya dingin sekali. "Maafkan aku," lanjutnya lebih keras.

"Kau oke? Kakimu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Luhan ketika si cowok Slytherin tetap mengerang kesakitan dan tak kunjung berhenti mengusapi kakinya. Luhan membawanya ke tempat duduk terdekat, di depan toko penjual hewan peliharaan, Eeylops. Dia berlutut di depan si cowok, melepas kedua sepatunya, dan tercekat. Keempat jarinya patah dan berdarah, kacau sekali. Si cowok mengerang kesakitan, air matanya merebak. Wajahnya merah padam menahan sakit.

"Oke, tenanglah. Hanya ada satu cara..." Luhan mencabut tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubah, mengacungkannya ke jari-jari yang patah, dan bergumam agak keras, " _Episkey._ " Si cowok mengerang lebih keras, lalu detik berikutnya terdiam, jari-jarinya sudah tidak patah lagi, tetapi masih ada banyak darah kering. Jadi Luhan bergumam sekali lagi, " _Tergeo_."

Darah kering langsung tersedot oleh tongkat. Kini cowok itu tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk rendah kepadanya. "Maafkan temanku. Dia tidak memerhatikan jalannya. Sekali lagi, atas nama temanku, aku minta maaf. Dan aku—"

Detik berikutnya, mendadak Luhan sudah ditarik menjauh oleh Baekhyun. Dia kelihatan marah dan gundah sekali. Mereka melangkah lebar-lebar menuju Leaky Cauldron, Baekhyun menendang pintu kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi seperti tembakan meriam, keras sekali. Tuan Byun, yang sedang minum segelas minuman hangat warna oranye di sudut ruangan sambil bercengkrama dengan beberapa penyihir tua bermantel, terlonjak kaget. Jisoo muncul dari balik meja, membawa senampan kue coklat, sup kacang hangat, dua gelas Butterbeer, dan roti panggang.

"Berikan padaku bubuk Floo-nya, Jisoo, aku akan pulang duluan," ujar Baekhyun dingin. Dia mengantongi dua genggam bubuk Floo dan menyeret ketiga temannya ke perapian dekat situ. Luhan mengelus hidungnya yang masih sakit gara-gara jatuh menghantam lantai perapian tadi. Ini jelas bukan cara bepergian favoritnya. Apalagi suasana mendadak canggung, Baekhyun masih marah tanpa alasan. Belum pernah Luhan melihat Baekhyun semarah ini.

"Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu!" kata Minseok cukup berang begitu mereka sampai di rumah, berlumur angus dan belepotan abu panas. "Kau tidak lihat kakinya? Kakinya terluka parah. Untung saja Luhan menolongnya!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf! Dan _apakah_ cowok itu meminta maaf setelah dia melemparkan Bludger padaku tahun lalu? Oh Sehun sialan itu membuat _ku_ terbaring di rumah sakit selama dua bulan, Minseok. Dia dan teman-temannya merobek jubah Luhan! Merusak kualiku dan meledakkan ramuanku! Bahkan—apa kau tidak ingat—membuatmu kena detensi membersihkan pantat kuali! Dan kau menyuruhku untuk menolongnya?" cibir Baekhyun. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi apa salahnya menolong orang lain? Itu yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Gryffindor sejati!" ucap Minseok. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau menolong orang menyebalkan seperti si Sehun itu!"

"STOP!" teriak Junmyeon tak kalah keras. "Tidak ada faedahnya kalian bertengkar sekarang! Toh, Luhan sudah menyembuhkan Sehun. Sebaiknya kalian minta maaf, sebelum Tuan Byun dan Jisoo pulang. Ayo cepat, kalian berdua minta maaf! Minseok, Baekhyun, jabat tangan, minta maaf! Sekarang—jangan menatapku seperti itu, Minseok!"

Baekhyun dan Minseok, dengan ogah-ogahan, berjabat tangan, tersenyum lebar. Mereka lalu tertawa sendiri dan saling merangkul. Minseok tertawa sampai air matanya keluar. Lalu mereka berjalan ke taman belakang untuk bermain Quidditch. Luhan mengernyit aneh, ada apa dengan mereka berdua? _  
_

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahan punya sahabat idiot macam sepupuku," Junmyeon menghela napas lelah, menepuk pundak Luhan prihatin, dan menghilang di tangga menuju lantai dua.

* * *

TBC.


	5. Kembali ke Hogwarts

Hidup di kawasan keluarga Byun sama sekali berbeda dengan hidup di Seoul, di kediaman paman dan bibinya. Keluarga Cho tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis yang nyaman dan cukup luas di tengah kota—keluarga Byun tinggal di sebuah rumah sangat besar seperti istana, semuanya serba mewah, glamor, dan teratur. Posisinya berada di kawasan gunung sehingga pemandangannya begitu menyejukkan. Baekhyun selalu membaca buku dan mendiskusikan isinya bersama Jisoo di ruang tamu setiap malam. Minseok dan Junmyeon selalu berdiri menghadap cermin tiap sejam sekali, ribut terus soal tinggi badan mereka.

Nyonya Byun, yang pulang seminggu sebelum tanggal satu September, meributkan tubuh Luhan yang terlalu kurus dan memaksanya tambah saat makan. Jisoo selalu menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan seputar dunia Muggle, memintanya menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja hal-hal kecil macam korek api kayu atau telepon. Sementara Baekbeom, anak kedua keluarga Byun, tidak akan pulang sampai akhir liburan musim panas tahun depan. Jisoo dan Baekhyun bersorak girang dan bertos ria begitu mendengarnya.

Dan hari ini Luhan dibangunkan pukul enam seperempat oleh Minseok, yang sudah mengepak koper, buku, dan burung hantunya—Jo. Baekhyun mengerang dan ngomel-ngomel dari ruang sebelah, disusul oleh bentakan Jisoo yang menyuruhnya cepat mandi. Luhan berpakaian dalam diam, masih terlalu mengantuk untuk bicara, dan menyeret barang-barangnya menuju dapur. Perutnya bergemuruh ketika mencium aroma sup bawang yang kental dan berasap. Junmyeon dan Tuan Byun sudah duduk mengitari meja, Nyonya Byun sedang berkutat dengan panci dan alat-alat makan.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil duduk di atas kursi di sebelah Junmyeon.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Jisoo dari lorong, disusul suara benda jatuh, semacam sapu atau apa. "Buka matamu dan segera makan! Semuanya sudah—" ada benda jatuh lagi, kali ini Luhan yakin itu buku-buku, "—oh Merlin! Aku bersumpah akan menggotongmu, adikku sayang! Sekarang cepat buka matamu dan PERGI MAKAN!"

Sepuluh detik kemudian, seorang cewek luar biasa cantik muncul dengan seorang cowok kurus kerontang di pundak kirinya, mengangkatnya macam karung beras. Jisoo mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebelah ayahnya yang sibuk membaca Daily Prophet. Nyonya Byun melambaikan tongkat sihirnya; panci berasap melayang menuju meja, menuangkan sup kental ke dalam masing-masing mangkuk. Lambaian kedua membuat sebilah roti melayang ke atas meja dan memotong sendiri.

"Selamat jalan, anak-anak," kata Nyonya Byun begitu sesi sarapan berakhir. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut. Kuharap hari-hari kalian menyenangkan di Hogwarts. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Luhan, Minseok, Junmyeon, aku titip Baekhyun. Dia agak nakal. Pokoknya, jangan biarkan dia tidur sambil berjalan keliling sekolah lagi. Itu memalukan."

Baekhyun merona hebat sampai ke telinga.

Mereka bergegas masuk mobil dan berangkat ke Stasiun Dongdaegu. Sebenarnya mereka bisa berangkat menggunakan bubuk Floo, tapi Tuan Byun tidak ingin ambil risiko ada Muggle melihat rombongan keluarga keluar dari api hijau zamrud. Dan tidak mungkin mereka berangkat dengan ber-Apparate, secara mereka belum lulus ujian Apparition. Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun mendengkur keras di bahu Minseok. Luhan sibuk menggumamkan materi-materi yang dipelajarinya tadi malam. Junmyeon ketiduran di kursi belakang, telentang, dan bagian menyenangkannya; dia tidak mendengkur.

Stasiun Dongdaegu, masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, tampak sepi. Luhan menyeret kopernya menuju peron sembilan tiga perempat, yang terletak di antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh, tak terlihat oleh Muggle. Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts berada di kota Seoul, dua ratus delapan puluh dua kilometer jauhnya dari Daegu. Akan sangat melelahkan jika jaraknya ditempuh menggunakan kereta Muggle, tetapi untung saja kereta Hogwarts Express ini sudah diberi sihir, jadi mereka akan tiba di Seoul dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam.

Luhan berjalan menembus penghalang padat setelah Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian berada di peron sembilan tiga perempat, tempat Hogwarts Express menunggu. Tuan Byun, Junmyeon, dan Minseok menyusul di belakangnya. Dia segera memberi isyarat pada ketiga kawannya untuk ikut mencari kompartemen kosong.

"Sudah penuh!" ucap Baekhyun berang. "Padahal ini masih jam sebelas kurang dua menit tiga puluh sembilan detik... sekarang kurang tiga puluh tujuh detik!"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Yixing dulu, kami harus—yah—kami sudah janjian sebelumnya. Jadi, kurasa aku akan menemuinya. Sampai jumpa di kastil," wajah Junmyeon merah padam. Dia menghilang di balik pintu kompartemen D. Minseok mendengus jijik.

"Junmyeon suka padanya. Yixing," ada jeda beberapa detik. "Sebenarnya dia baik. Cuma dia agak pelupa. Ah, syukurlah, ada yang kosong di sebelah sini. Tapi lampunya enggak nyala, biarkan saja. Ayo, masuk."

Minseok membuka pintu kompartemen J dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di rak atas. Luhan duduk di dekat jendela, mencoba untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Hawanya terlalu dingin dan dia lupa bawa selimut. Perut Baekhyun meraung minta diisi, hal ini membuat Minseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai meneteskan air mata. Kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan Stasiun Dongdaegu. Sosok-sosok orang tua yang mengantar anak mereka mengecil dengan cepat. Langit berubah mendung dan hawa menjadi semakin dingin. Jo dan Owlett beruhu-uhu keras, lalu berhenti setelah kucing Baekhyun—Angela—mengeong marah.

Kereta baru saja melintasi perkebunan apel ketika pintu kompartemen dibuka secara tergesa. Seorang cowok berwajah imut dan bergigi kelinci berdiri di ambang pintu. Lencana Prefek-nya berkilauan, berwarna merah menyala. "Baekhyun, Minseok, apa kalian sudah lupa kalau kalian itu Prefek? Kita harus ke gerbong khusus dan berpatroli! Mana lencana kalian?" tanya Jeon Jungkook, Keeper tim Gryffindor.

"Oh, Merlin! Maafkan kami. Yeah, kami akan pergi ke gerbong khusus. Tunggu kami berganti baju dulu. Trims, Jungkook," jawab Minseok. Dia menggeledah kopernya dan melemparkan jubah, dasi, serta syalnya. Lalu dia mengembalikan kopernya ke rak atas dan menyeret Baekhyun keluar kompartemen.

"Kutinggal dulu. Oh, ya, pesankan Tongkat Likor untukku. Untuk Baekhyun juga. Dadah," dan mereka bertiga menghilang dari pandangan.

Luhan menghela napas. Sekarang, dia kedinginan dan sendirian. Troli penjual makanan akan datang sekitar dua jam lagi, dan perutnya sudah berbunyi. Tetes-tetes air membasahi jendela, jumlahnya makin tak keruan seiring berjalannya waktu. Luhan melepas jaketnya, berganti dengan jubah panjang hitam dan melilitkan syal merah-emas Gryffindor di sekeliling lehernya. Kereta melaju makin cepat melintasi hutan belantara, kemudian membelok ke kanan, melewati hamparan padi yang menguning, siap dipanen.

Pintu kompartemen kembali dibuka. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah seorang cowok luar biasa jangkung dan berkulit pucat. Cowok itu sama menggigilnya dengan Luhan, dan pastilah, tentu saja, tidak kebagian kompartemen. Cowok itu berdeham keras. "Apakah kau akan keberatan jika aku duduk bersamamu?"

Tersenyum, Luhan menggeleng pelan. Si cowok masuk, meletakkan kopernya di rak atas, dan duduk di hadapan Luhan. Wajahnya nyaris tidak kelihatan di bawah tudung jaketnya yang berwarna hitam, tangannya pucat sekali, ramping dan kurus, sekilas pandang dia tampak seperti vampir sedang bepergian. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, hampir perak, senada dengan warna kulitnya. Jemarinya yang kurus bergerak menurunkan tudung jaketnya, namun tetap saja wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Lampu kompartemen J tidak menyala dan langit mendung, nyaris tak ada penerangan di dalam sini.

Kereta bertambah cepat. Kilat menyambar dan Luhan memekik pelan. Cahaya kilat menerangi wajah si cowok sehingga tampak jelas. Wajahnya penuh bekas luka, benar-benar pucat di bawah surai pirangnya. Sudut bibirnya sobek, hidungnya agak bengkok. Satu-satunya bagian di wajah itu yang tidak pucat adalah bibirnya, yang berwarna merah jambu pucat. Kedua iris matanya segelap malam dan setajam pisau, jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin saat ini Luhan sudah mati.

Troli penjual makanan muncul satu jam kemudian. Dia meraup empat boks jeli, sepuluh pak Cokelat Kodok, setumpuk besar Bolu Kuali, dan dua gelas teh hijau hangat. Setelah membayar totalnya, dia membawa semua itu ke dalam kompartemen, disambut dengan tatapan menilai dari si cowok.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Luhan takut-takut, tangannya mengulurkan dua pak Cokelat Kodok dan segelas teh hangat. "Minum ini. Di sini dingin sekali."

"Terima kasih," jawab si cowok. Dia meniup-niup tehnya, menghirupnya perlahan, dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam. Rahang mereka sama-sama bergelatuk kedinginan. Luhan mengunyah jeli dan Cokelat Kodok-nya secara bersamaan dalam kesunyian, dia baru saja akan tidur ketika Hogwarts Express mulai mengurangi kecepatannya dan berhenti di stasiun Hogsmeade. Dia menurunkan barang-barangnya, bertanya-tanya kapan Baekhyun dan Minseok kembali dari gerbong Prefek. Begitu Luhan membuka pintu kompartemen, suara di belakangnya menginterupsi.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih," Luhan bisa melihat cowok itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku permisi. Uh... sampai jumpa, Luhan."

Luhan terperanjat, dari mana cowok itu tahu namanya? Apa dia penguntit? Penggemar rahasia yang fanatik? Tapi, Luhan bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang anak Gryffindor biasa. Dia mengendikkan bahu, pura-pura tidak peduli dan berjalan menuruni kereta. Hawa seratus kali lebih dingin di luar sini. Anak-anak, dengan riang gembira, berlarian keluar stasiun, buru-buru menaiki seratus kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral. Kata Profesor Jung Yunho, kepala sekolah Hogwarts, hanya orang yang telah menyaksikan kematian yang bisa melihat Thestral. Luhan sudah pernah melihat ayahnya meninggal, lima tahun yang lalu, karena kecelakaan mobil.

"Lu?"

"Ya—? Oh, Baekhyun, Minseok," kata Luhan. "Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini? Mau naik kereta Thestral bersamaku?"

"HEI, TUNGGU AKU! BAEKHYUN, MINSEOK, TUNGGU AKUUU!" teriak Junmyeon dari kejauhan. Seorang cowok manis berlesung pipi terlihat berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Junmyeon. Luhan langsung mengenali Zhang Yixing, cowok Hufflepuff super pelupa dan termasuk salah satu murid terpintar di Hogwarts. Aneh? Memang. "Sudah kubilang... tungguh... akuh... dih... luar... keretah..."

"Atur napas nagamu dulu, baru bicara. Lagian, aku sudah menunggumu di luar kereta sejak beberapa menit lalu, tapi kau malah keenakan menggoda _cowokmu_ ini. Dan jujur saja, gombalanmu tadi sangatlah garing, Bung," oceh Minseok. Wajah Yixing merona.

Mereka berlima naik kereta Thestral menuju kastil. Baekhyun menguap lebar, akhirnya tidur di bahu Minseok. Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta sudah sampai di depan gerbang, yang kanan-kirinya dijaga patung babi hutan bersayap, dan mendaki jalan menanjak. Luhan bisa melihat Hogwarts semakin dekat, cahaya dari jendela-jendelanya kabur dan bergoyang di balik tirai hujan lebat. Kereta berhenti di depan pintu besar dari kayu ek, di atas undakan batu. Kelimanya turun dan menaiki undakan, baru menengadah setelah mereka berada dalam Aula Depan, yang diterangi belasan obor, dengan tangga pualamnya yang megah.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, Junmyeon dan Yixing berjalan ke meja asrama masing-masing. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Minseok bergegas melewati meja Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff, dan duduk bersama anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya di meja paling ujung. Park Jimin dan Kim Namjoon berceloteh tentang guru Transfigurasi yang baru. Profesor Kwon Jiyong mengundurkan diri tahun ajaran lalu, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun berang sekali karena menurutnya, Profesor Jiyong adalah guru Transfigurasi terbaik di Hogwarts.

"Hei, Lu, coba tebak, siapa Prefek Slytherin yang baru?" bisik Minseok. "Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, dan Yoon Jeonghan. Sejauh yang aku ketahui, hanya Jeonghan yang waras di antara mereka bertiga."

"Yeah, untung saja aku tidak di Slytherin. Prefek-nya saja tak becus begitu, aku tidak yakin akan berhasil di sana," celetuk Baekhyun, mengerling tajam ke arah sekumpulan anak berdasi hijau-perak di seberang meja Gryffindor. Pintu aula terbuka dan ruangan menjadi hening. Anak-anak kelas satu yang kecil mungil berjalan malu-malu, dipimpin oleh wakil kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Lee Donghae.

Profesor Donghae sekarang meletakkan bangku berkaki empat di lantai di depan anak-anak kelas satu. Di atas bangku itu terdapat topi penyihir yang sudah amat butut, kotor, dan bertambal. Kemudian robekan lebar di dekat tepi topi menganga lebar seperti mulut, dan topi itu mulai bernyanyi:

 _Lebih dari seribu tahun yang lalu,_  
 _Waktu aku masih baru berkilap,_  
 _Ada empat penyihir terkenal,_  
 _Yang namanya kini masih diingat;_  
 _Gryffindor si gagah berani dari padang liar,_  
 _Gadis gunung Ravenclaw yang jelita,_  
 _Hufflepuff yang manis dari lembah luas,_  
 _Si pintar Slytherin dari tanah berawa._  
 _Mereka berbagi keinginan, harapan, impian,_  
 _Mereka menetaskan rencana berani,_  
 _Untuk mendidik para penyihir muda,_  
 _Begitulah Sekolah Hogwarts dimulai._  
 _Keempat pendiri Hogwarts ini_  
 _Masing-masing mendirikan asrama_  
 _Karena mereka menentukan nilai berbeda_  
 _Bagi murid-murid pilihan mereka._  
 _Gryffindor paling menghargai_  
 _Mereka yang gagah berani;_  
 _Bagi Ravenclaw, yang terpintarlah_  
 _Yang paling berarti;_  
 _Bagi Hufflepuff, yang mau bekerja keras_  
 _Itulah yang diterima;_  
 _Dan Slytherin yang haus kekuasaan_  
 _Menyukai mereka yang besar ambisinya._  
 _Sewaktu mereka masih hidup_  
 _Murid-murid favorit mereka pilih sendiri,_  
 _Tapi bagaimana menentukan murid yang cocok_  
 _Setelah mereka meninggal dan tak ada lagi?_  
 _Gryffindor-lah yang menemukan cara,_  
 _Dia melepasku dari kepalanya_  
 _Keempatnya menyumbangkan otak kepadaku_  
 _Supaya aku bisa memilih bagi mereka!_  
 _Sekarang selipkan aku di atas telingamu,_  
 _Aku belum pernah keliru,_  
 _Aku akan mengintip benakmu,_  
 _Dan memberi tahu di mana tempatmu!_

Aula besar dipenuhi sorak riuh begitu Topi Seleksi selesai bernyanyi. Profesor Donghae membuka gulungan besar perkamen. "Yang kusebutkan namanya maju, memakai topi, dan duduk di atas bangku," katanya kepada anak-anak kelas satu. "Setelah Topi Seleksi menyebutkan asrama kalian, kalian duduk di meja masing-masing.

"Cha Eunwoo!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kim Myungjoon!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Amber Liu!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bang Yongguk!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Choi Junhong!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Chou Tzuyu!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Park Chaeyoung!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lalisa Manoban!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dan akhirnya, dengan "Im Nayeon!" ("SLYTHERIN!") acara seleksi selesai sudah. Profesor Donghae mengangkat kursi dan topinya, lalu membawanya pergi. Profesor Yunho berdiri, dia tersenyum kepada seluruh muridnya, lengannya terbuka lebar menyambut mereka. "Hanya dua kata yang akan kusampaikan kepada kalian; selamat makan."

"Horeeeeee!" sorak Namjoon dan Taehyung ketika piring-piring kosong di depan mereka tiba-tiba penuh berisi makanan. Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan pandangan _dasar-cowok-cowok-hina._

"Kira-kira siapa ya, yang akan menggantikan Profesor Jiyong?" tanya Min Yoongi, memenuhi piringnya dengan kentang tumbuk dan ayam goreng.

"Kuharap orangnya enggak neko-neko. Enggak suka kasih PR banyak-banyak macam si hidung bengkok Myungsoo itu," bisik Taehyung sambil melirik ke arah meja guru, menatap jijik Profesor Myungsoo. "Lihat caranya menatap kita. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku berani taruhan, lima Galleon, kalau dia dulu tidak punya teman."

"Taehyung! Dia itu gurumu!" tegur Jungkook.

"Jungkook, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi sepertinya kita semua harus menyetujui kata Taehyung," sahut Kim Seokjin. "Tidak ada satupun murid Hogwarts yang mau diajar oleh Profesor Myungsoo—kecuali Slytherin, tentu saja."

"Bahkan kami, para Prefek, berharap sekali bisa menonjok hidungnya. Biar sekalian bengkok ke kanan," dengus Minseok sebal, kemudian memasukkan sepotong besar daging sapi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nah," kata Profesor Yunho setelah acara makan selesai. Dengung celoteh yang memenuhi aula langsung berhenti, sehingga hanya deru angin dan gerujuk hujan yang terdengar. "Sekali lagi, aku minta perhatian kalian untuk beberapa pengumuman. Dengan sangat bangga, sangat gembira, aku memperkenalkan guru baru Transfigurasi, Profesor Jaejoong."

Di sana-sini terdengar tepukan antusias. Profesor Jaejoong tampak menawan dibalut jubah berwarna hitam mengkilap, senyumnya sangatlah manis, wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki berusia 30-an berseri-seri memandang seisi aula. Dia kelihatan baik hati, berbeda jauh dengan Profesor Jiyong yang berwajah murung dan terkenal menyeramkan. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak antusias menyambut hal ini adalah—tidak lain tidak bukan—Profesor Myungsoo. Ekspresinya datar dan tatapannya menghakimi. Bahkan bertepuk tangan pun tidak.

"Dan juga," Profesor Yunho kembali berbicara, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya melawan suara tepukan tangan. Aula mendadak hening. "Dengan sangat gembira, aku umumkan bahwa besok tidak akan ada pelajaran dan latihan Quidditch."

"Anda BERGURAU, Profesor!" seru Namjoon dan Taehyung keras. Mereka tersenyum lebar sekali.

Tawa murid-murid langsung pecah. Profesor Yunho terkekeh senang. "Aku _tidak_ bergurau. Kami, para guru, telah sepakat mengirimkan beberapa murid kelas tujuh Hogwarts ke Sekolah Durmstrang. Dan besok, perwakilan murid-murid Durmstrang akan datang dan, tentu saja, sesuai tradisi, kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Aku harap kalian bisa bersikap ramah dan sopan selama mereka berada di sini.

"Kabar baik yang kedua, tanggal dua puluh lima Desember nanti, Hogwarts akan mengadakan pesta dansa Natal. Kegiatan ini adalah tradisi lama Hogwarts tiap tahunnya—tetapi tidak diteruskan karena alasan tertentu. Meski demikian, para guru memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan lagi kegiatan ini. Kalian patut berbahagia karena kita akan melaksanakan pesta bersama murid-murid Durmstrang. Yang diizinkan ikut pesta dansa hanyalah anak-anak kelas empat ke atas, tetapi kalian bisa mengajak anak yang lebih muda kalau mau.

"Cukup sudah penjelasannya. Sekarang, murid kelas tujuh yang kusebutkan namanya harap segera keluar dari aula dan mengepak koper masing-masing. Kalian diberi waktu satu jam untuk mengosongkan lemari kalian."

Total seluruh murid yang akan pergi ada empat belas, dan delapan di antaranya berasal dari Gryffindor—Park Bogum, Lee Seunggi, Bae Suji, Lee Sungkyung, dan empat murid lainnya yang Luhan lupa namanya. Mereka semua murid-murid populer, baik karena fisik maupun prestasi akademiknya. Baekhyun bersungut-sungut menggumamkan kekesalannya tidak bisa mengikuti pertukaran pelajar.

"Nah, kuucapkan selamat untuk anak-anak yang terpilih. Semoga sukses. Untuk yang lainnya, aku tahu kalian butuh istirahat. Silahkan tidur. Selamat malam, pip pip!"

Anak-anak bergegas meninggalkan aula. Baekhyun dan Jungkook melesat terlebih dahulu untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai Prefek, menuntun anak-anak kelas satu, sementara Minseok memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Satu kamar berisi enam orang; Luhan sekamar dengan Baekhyun, Minseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Yoongi. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau karena Taehyung dan Namjoon berisik sekali, selalu membuat kekacauan di malam hari dan tidak akan berhenti kecuali kalau Yoongi meneriaki mereka.

"Kata kunci?" kata lukisan Nyonya Gemuk ketika mereka berlima sampai di Menara Gryffindor.

"Paprika asam," jawab Minseok. Lukisan mengayun terbuka, memperlihatkan lubang di dinding. Mereka menaiki tangga spiral dan tiba di kamar mereka, yang terletak di puncak menara. Namjoon berguling di tempat tidurnya, Taehyung tertawa-tawa keras sekali sehingga mendapat lemparan sepatu dari Yoongi ("Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang sehari saja, hah?!")

"Apa kalian sudah punya pasangan dansa? Yeah, maksudku, empat bulan lagi acaranya mulai," kata Minseok.

"Aku berencana mengajak Seokjin. Dia oke juga, sih," ucap Namjoon, tatapannya menerawang jauh. "Tapi kurasa, anak-anak Slytherin juga banyak yang oke. Kalian tahu Wonwoo? Dia cakep, kalau menurutku."

"Dengar-dengar sih, Wonwoo naksir Luhan. Apa itu benar?" tanya Yoongi.

"Berita itu tidak benar. Wonwoo sudah jadian dengan Mingyu, si hitam Slytherin itu," Taehyung mencibir.

"Yah, sia-sia deh, ramuannya," gumam Minseok.

"Hm, begitu, ya? Baiklah. Aku masih punya Yixing, anak pelupa Hufflepuff itu. Terus kudengar Kyungsoo si mata-lebar Ravenclaw itu menarik juga. Oh, bagaimana dengan Zitao, si panda Hufflepuff? Kudengar dia jomblo dan tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa-siapa. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa aku harus mengajak mereka semua?" tanya Namjoon antusias. Sifat serakahnya muncul.

"Biar kuperjelas; Yixing sudah pasti akan datang bersama sepupuku, Junmyeon. Kyungsoo? Lupakan soal dia, kudengar dia sudah jadian dengan Kim Jongin. Bisa-bisa lehermu digorok olehnya. Dan Zitao—lupakan juga soal dia. Dia sangat antisosial, enggak suka bergaul, dan lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan. Sebelum kau meminta pun, ajakanmu pasti ditolak," jelas Minseok panjang lebar.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal semua ini?" tanya Taehyung takjub.

"Baekhyun. Siapa lagi?" sahut Namjoon. Minseok mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan, karena kalau saja jadwal kita enggak dikosongkan, pelajaran pertama kita adalah Ramuan!" seru Yoongi.

"Yeah, hidup Profesor Yunho," kata Taehyung.

"Sudah semuanya, ayo kita tidur. Aku capek," Yoongi bergelung masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya.

Luhan membaringkan diri, ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang pesta Natal kepada Namjoon, tetapi semuanya sudah tidur. Serangkaian gambar baru terbentuk dalam benaknya, begitu indah dan menyenangkan... Dia berkenalan dengan salah satu murid Durmstrang yang tampan... mereka berkencan... si anak Durmstrang menciumnya... lalu mereka pergi ke pesta bersama-sama, memakai jubah mewah dan mendapat pujian dari sana-sini... tatapan iri mengarah padanya... kemudian Baekhyun bertanya bagaimana bisa dia menggaet pria setampan si Durmstrang...

Luhan nyengir malu, senang Minseok tidak bisa melihat apa yang dibayangkannya.

* * *

TBC.

 **A/N:** Prefek di FF ini dipilih pada tahun keempat dan tiap asrama punya tiga.


	6. Sahabat Baru

Hal pertama yang Luhan sadari begitu dia bangun tidur adalah dia terlambat, hampir sepuluh menit, dan semua teman sekamarnya sudah turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Setengah sadar, dia memakai jubahnya, menyambar tas, lalu segera turun ke bawah. Entah kenapa, ketika dia melirik keempat meja panjang Aula Besar dan tidak menemukan cowok pucat berambut pirang kemarin, suasana hatinya mendadak buruk. Meja Slytherin, yang biasanya sunyi senyap, kali ini terlihat lebih ramai—meja panjangnya didominasi oleh para siswi. Mereka berbisik-bisik seru, menatap Luhan seakan dia adalah buronan yang berhasil kabur.

Anehnya, siswi-siswi Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, bahkan Gryffindor melakukan hal sama. Luhan diam saja, meski ingin sekali rasanya dia bertanya apa yang terjadi, berjalan cepat-cepat menuju meja asramanya dan duduk di samping Minseok. Baekhyun dan Yoongi bisik-bisik juga, kelihatannya seperti berdebat tanpa suara. Merasa jengah sendiri dengan perlakuan teman-temannya, Luhan membuka mulut, "Apa sih, yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Maaf, tapi, apa itu benar?" bisik Seokjin, suaranya pelan sekali. "Kau—Oh Sehun—satu kompartemen kemarin. Apa itu benar? Tapi kau tak apa-apa, kan? Kau tidak cari gara-gara dengannya, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa, sih? Aku enggak paham, tahu," kata Luhan polos.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak tahu?" kata Taehyung. "Wah, dia benar-benar tidak tahu. _Daebak_."

"Ish, diam kau, pergi sana," desis Baekhyun. "Oh Sehun—anak Slytherin itu. Yang tahun lalu menghajar delapan—bayangkan, delapan—anak kelas enam, dengan tangan kosong. Alasannya masuk akal, sih, habisnya mereka menghina Sehun karena dia kelahiran-Muggle. _Mudblood_ , Darah-lumpur atau apalah itu sebutannya. Tapi siapa sangka, marahnya bisa sampai seperti itu? Mereka masuk St Mungo dan baru keluar dua bulan kemudian."

"Apa yang salah dengan sebutan itu? Artinya apa sih?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sebutan Darah-lumpur adalah suatu penghinaan bagi kelahiran-Muggle. Tidak ada penyihir beradab yang tega memakai istilah itu," kata Luhan. "Dan wajar jika dia marah. Aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku jadi dia."

"Kami kuatir padamu, sungguh. Maksudku, aku kuatir jika kau salah omong dan Sehun emosi. Kau harus tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ada anak Slytherin yang coba-coba mengajaknya bicara," jelas Seokjin. "Dia menyerang dengan Mantra Pengikat-tubuh."

"Itu alasan kenapa anak-anak memandangimu terus dari tadi. Beritamu sudah menyebar luas. Mungkin mereka takut kau akan dimantrai juga. Mati membatu itu sama sekali enggak _cool_ , kawan," kata Baekhyun bercanda.

"Menurutku itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Berbahagialah, selagi dia belum menghajarmu," kata Yoongi.

"Tapi sebentar," Taehyung menyela setelah menelan sepotong besar pai labu. "Kau bilang Darah-lumpur adalah sebutan untuk kelahiran-Muggle—"

"Hinaan," koreksi Yoongi absolut.

"—kenapa aku tidak dipanggil Darah-lumpur juga? Kalian tahu ayahku Muggle," lanjut Taehyung.

"Kalau cuma ayahmu yang Muggle, tapi ibumu penyihir, berarti kau seorang Darah-campuran. Sama seperti aku. Ayahku Darah-murni, sementara ibuku Darah-campuran, berarti aku Darah-campuran," kata Namjoon.

"Di Gryffindor jarang sekali ada yang Darah-murni. Paling mentok cuma Darah-campuran," kata Jungkook, yang telah mengambil posisi di sebelah Baekhyun, menyendok sup kacang merah ke dalam mangkuknya. "Itu karena Gryffindor tidak pilih-pilih macam Slytherin."

Ketika bel berdering, para kepala asrama meminta murid-murid mereka untuk segera merapikan diri dan berbaris di Aula Depan. Kepala asrama Slytherin, Profesor Myungsoo, mengerling jijik kepada seluruh murid Gryffindor. Hubungan antara kedua asrama ini memang tak pernah baik.

"Anak-anak kelas satu di depan... jangan dorong-dorong... ikuti aku," kata Profesor Yunho.

Mereka berbaris menuruni tangga dan berjajar di depan kastil. Udara pagi itu dingin sekali, Luhan jadi kasihan pada Yoongi yang kecil mungil. Sebagian besar anak-anak memandang ke angkasa, menatap langit mendung. Tak ada apa-apa.

"Lihat ke danau! Profesor, danaunya!" teriak anak Ravenclaw kelas dua.

Dari posisi mereka di puncak padang rumput yang menghadap ke halaman, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas permukaan air yang licin dan gelap—hanya saja kini permukaan itu tidak lagi licin. Gelembung-gelembung besar terbentuk di permukaannya, seolah gangguan besar sedang terjadi di dalam air. Dan kemudian, di tengah danau, muncul pusaran air, besar sekali, anak-anak menyaksikan dengan amat bergairah.

Sesuatu yang tampak seperi tiang hitam muncul dari tengah pusaran air, kemudian Luhan melihat tali temalinya. Sejenak dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, lalu, dengan megah, sebuah kapal besar muncul, diikuti beberapa kapan lainnya, dan meluncur menuju pantai. Orang-orang turun dari kapal, namun hanya kelihatan siluetnya karena cuaca hari ini agak berkabut.

Luhan memperhatikan, anak-anak Durmstrang sangat jangkung dan bertubuh kekar. Jubah merah darah mereka sangatlah bagus jika disandingkan dengan jubah hitam polos Hogwarts. Yang paling jangkung berdiri di depan, jubahnya beda sendiri—keperakan dan licin, senyumnya merekah lebar. Profesor Yunho tertawa, lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

" _Welcome to Hogwarts, my lovely Durmstrang children_ ," kata Profesor Yunho dengan bahasa Inggris, tersenyum lebar kepada seluruh murid di belakang orang jangkung itu. "Max Changmin, _it's a pleasure to see you again._ "

"Ah, Hogwarts, _it's been so long since the last time I got here,_ " Profesor Changmin, kepala sekolah Durmstrang, menjawab dengan aksen Eropa yang kental sekali. Sepertinya dia blasteran Korea-Norwegia—wajahnya oriental, dan sepertinya tak bisa bahasa Korea. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, matanya menatap kastil Hogwarts dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Apakah mereka dari Durmstrang cabang Korea? Kalau iya, kenapa pakai bahasa Inggris?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengendikkan bahu.

Mereka berjalan masuk kembali ke Aula Besar. Anak-anak Durmstrang langsung duduk di meja Gryffindor, melepas mantel bulu mereka yang berat, dan mendongak menatap langit-langit biru cerah dengan ekspresi kagum. Namjoon mengerang kelaparan di sebelah Taehyung, yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat. Salah satu murid Durmstrang menunduk mengajak bicara Minseok.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak, para guru, para hantu, dan tentu saja, para tamu yang terhormat," kata Profesor Yunho, tersenyum untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya kepada tamu-tamu. "Dengan sukacita yang teramat besar, aku menyambut kedatangan kalian semua di Hogwarts. Aku berharap dan percaya selama kalian tinggal di sini, kalian akan nyaman dan senang. Dan sekarang, marilah kita makan. Selamat menjamu selera, dan anggap saja di rumah sendiri."

Piring-piring dipenuhi makanan. Namjoon dan Taehyung—mereka selalu kompak—berteriak senang dan mulai melahap ayam panggang. Di hadapan mereka tersaji lebih banyak makanan daripada biasanya, termasuk beberapa yang jelas sekali asing.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yoongi, mengangkat piring berisi kue selai stroberi.

" _Lingonberry mousse_ ," kata Park Jimin, Beater tim Gryffindor.

"Dan apa _itu_?" tanya Yoongi lagi, menunjuk bola-bola coklat beku bertabur parutan kelapa.

" _Chokladboll_ ," jawab Jungkook.

"Buset, dah," sergah Taehyung. "Aku kan, pengin _kimbap_."

" _So,_ Jungkook, ceritakan padaku sedikit tentang Hogwarts— _oh, please forgive my Korean. I'm still bad at it_ ," kata salah satu anak Durmstrang yang tampan, alisnya tebal dan berhidung lurus mancung.

" _Your Korean is so good for a beginner, by the way,_ " Jungkook tersenyum maklum. " _Hogwarts has four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. And now, you are sitting at Gryffindor's_ _table. And we also have_ —"

Sisanya Luhan tidak dengar karena dia sibuk memerhatikan sosok pucat berambut pirang itu. Oh Sehun makan sendirian, jarak tiga meter dari teman-temannya, dan tampak tak peduli sama sekali. Luhan mengernyit, separah itukah diskriminasi Slytherin terhadap seorang kelahiran-Muggle? Ketika Sehun menatapnya balik dan tersenyum, wajah Luhan langsung panas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dasar perutnya diaduk-aduk oleh kebahagiaan. Dia yakin sekali dirinya merona parah sampai ke leher.

"Seokjin, maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku? _Would you be my dance partner?_ "

Sorakan riuh memutus kontak mata antara Luhan dan Sehun. Namjoon baru saja mengajak Seokjin ke pesta di depan semua anak. Alhasil, wajah Seokjin semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Dia mengangguk malu-malu, dan Taehyung meninju lengan Namjoon, memberinya selamat. Luhan ikut tertawa geli bersama anak-anak lainnya.

"Hei," Jimin meraih tangan kanan Jungkook. "Pergilah ke pesta bersamaku."

Detik itu juga, wajah Taehyung berubah masam. Yoongi tersedak pai apel.

"Oh," Jungkook merona. "Oh, oke, baiklah."

Luhan memiliki firasat Yoongi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hei, hei, kau!" seru Taehyung pada seorang anak Slytherin kecil mungil yang baru saja lewat. "Siapa namamu?"

"L-lee Chan," jawabnya pelan.

"Sudah punya pasangan?"

"E-eh?" Lee Chan kebingungan. "B-belum, _sunbae_."

"Pergilah denganku."

Luhan antara ingin ngakak dan kasihan melihat wajah Lee Chan, yang kentara sekali terpaksa. Tubuhnya kecil sekali, nyaris dua puluh sentimeter lebih pendek dari Taehyung sendiri. Lee Chan lari keluar aula setelah itu, gemetar dan alih-alih merona malu seperti Jungkook dan Seokjin, dia pucat pasi.

"Dia kayak habis lihat hantu," gumam Minseok. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi," kata Yoongi kepada Seokjin. "Dan aku tidak akan kembali. Nikmati makanannya... er... oke... sampai jumpa..." dan Yoongi berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Seokjin.

"Entahlah, dia kan suka begitu. Aneh," jawab Jimin ketus.

Perasaan marah menggelayuti hati Luhan, jadi dia harus pergi ke kamar mandi untuk meredam amarahnya. Koridor kosong, semua orang sedang menikmati pesta penyambutan Durmstrang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan pada Jimin bahwa Yoongi menyukainya sejak kelas satu, dan sekarang pastilah cowok itu patah hati mengingat tadi Jimin terang-terangan mengajak Jungkook ke pesta.

Luhan berhasil menemukannya di toilet laki-laki lantai bawah, jauh sekali dari Aula Besar, sedang menatap hampa kaca wastafel, ditemani segerombolan burung mungil warna biru yang berkicau di kanan-kiri kepalanya. Kedua mata itu berair, merefleksikan cahaya putih lampu toilet. Yoongi menghela napas berkali-kali, kelihatan putus asa dan menyerah. Ketika Luhan hendak berkata sesuatu, Yoongi menatapnya lewat kaca, tersenyum tipis, lalu menunduk untuk membasuh mukanya yang merah padam.

"'Alo," sapanya serak. "Mantra pemikat, baru kupelajari."

"Ah, bagus sekali," jawab Luhan jujur. "Kau menyukainya, kan? Menyukai Jimin, kan?"

Yoongi tertawa, pelan sekali, mencemooh. "Kau itu apa, seorang telepati?" dia menyedot ingus dan tawanya berhenti. "Jimin, kelihatannya dia menikmati pestanya. Dia... mereka—pasti akan menghisap wajah satu sama lain, dan—"

Luhan menunggu lanjutannya, tetapi Yoongi berhenti, suaranya tercekat, wajahnya sedih sekali. Jadi Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau tenanglah, masih banyak orang yang mau pergi bersamamu," katanya.

"Oh, ya, kuharap begitu," Yoongi menggosok matanya yang berair. "Aku sebaiknya ke kamar. Sampai jumpa."

Yoongi berjalan tegak ke arah pintu. Ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh kenop, dia berbalik. "Kau sudah bisa latihan Quidditch besok. Kuucapkan selamat. Tahun ini kita musuh Hufflepuff," dan dengan senyuman lirih, Yoongi menghilang di koridor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seseorang masuk. Luhan refleks mundur sampai pinggangnya menyentuh porselen wastafel. Itu Oh Sehun, jelas sekali, wajahnya pucat dan babak belur, sama seperti yang terakhir kali dilihatnya di kompartemen. Hening sejenak, sebelum Luhan tersenyum sangat canggung macam orang sakit gigi dan melambaikan tangannya, berkata dengan intonasi gugup tak wajar, "Halo. Lama tak berjumpa, ya? Haha... ha."

Oh Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kita baru bertemu kemarin malam."

"Hehehe," wajah Luhan menghangat. Dia pasti terlihat goblok sekarang. "A-apa semester ini menyenangkan bagimu? Kau tahu— _hik_ —maksudku— _hik_ —kan?"

"Cukup oke. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau cegukan begitu?''

 _Ah, dasar sialan. Kau terlalu tampan, makanya aku cegukan!_ "Hehehe, tak apa— _hik,_ " Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

" _Anapneo_ ," kata Sehun tenang, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Luhan, yang langsung berhenti cegukan. "Apakah sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak."

"Kuucapkan selamat. Kata Yifan, kau diterima menjadi anggota Quidditch lagi. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tak begitu senang mengucapkannya," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menyambutnya malu-malu. Tangan Sehun dingin dan kuat. "Terima kasih."

"Mau ke Menara Utara? Kita bisa ngobrol sebentar. Kalau ngobrol di sini tidak enak, nanti orang curiga kita—" kini Sehun yang merona, ujung telinganya memerah sedikit. "Ehm, bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk saja. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju Menara Utara yang letaknya tak seberapa jauh dari kamar mandi lantai bawah. Sehun mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah kenop pintu kelas Ramalan, mengucapkan sebuah mantra, dan pintu langsung terbuka. Kelas Ramalan adalah kelas paling kotor yang pernah Luhan lihat; baunya perpaduan antara kol dan ampas teh basi, lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah reyot, selalu berderik jika seseorang meginjaknya. Pantas saja peminat pelajaran ini sedikit sekali, sudah pelajarannya membosankan, kelasnya kotor pula.

"Agak kotor, ya. Pasti Profesor Yoochun lupa membersihkannya," Profesor Yoochun adalah guru pengajar Ramalan. "Sebentar. Biar kubersihkan. _Reparo_."

Cowok pucat itu melambaikan tongkatnya asal. Boks-boks berisi bola kaca menutup kembali dan melayang ke rak atas, diikuti oleh gelas-gelas dan buku-buku usang. Kursi membalik sendiri, meja-meja yang berantakan didorong ke dinding sesuai dengan letak aslinya. Ampas teh dan tumpahan air lenyap diserap lantai kayu. Luhan tersenyum miris, _meskipun sudah agak bersih, namun tetap saja bau kol._

"Nah, seenggaknya sekarang sudah bersih," Sehun menarik satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya

"Ini alasan kenapa aku enggak suka Ramalan," kata Luhan. Dia mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sehun sambil mendengus jijik. "Ewh. Kol."

"Kau tadi ngapain di kamar mandi? Dan, kulihat ada cowok yang menangis. Apa itu temanmu?"

"Yeah, itu Yoongi. Kau tahu, lah, masalah remaja. Patah hati terbaik," Luhan melihat Sehun menggaruk luka di sudut bibirnya, sehingga dia tak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya. "Kalau boleh kutanya, kenapa wajahmu lebam gitu?"

Sehun mendadak diam. Menyadari hal ini, tentu saja Luhan merasa tidak enak. "Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya... er... kau tahu, refleks. Uh, mau kubantu menghilangkannya? Aku tahu mantra yang tepat."

"Tidak apa. Tak usah repot-repot," kata Sehun dengan suara rendah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku beneran refleks tadi," gumam Luhan agak keras.

"Tidak apa. Toh, ini bukan kasus yang memalukan. Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi akan sedikit lama."

"Tidak usah! Aku tahu kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Aku bisa menghargai privasimu, kok," Luhan tersenyum macam orang sakit gigi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Cuma kau yang sudi bicara denganku. Rasanya enggak adil kalau aku merahasiakan sesuatu dari kau," kata Sehun. Suaranya terdengar rapuh sekali. Luhan bergeser pindah ke sebelahnya, merangkulnya, mengelus bahunya perlahan. "Aku sudah memperingatkan, ini akan sedikit lama."

"Aku siap mendengarkan."

Sehun tampak ragu sejenak, tapi dia tersenyum lirih dan menghela napas getir. "Ayahku membenciku karena aku penyihir," kemudian ada jeda, Luhan semakin erat merangkulnya. "Aku kelahiran-Muggle. Ayah bahkan tak mau menemaniku menukarkan uang Muggle ke Gringotts. Tak mau menemaniku belanja. Menjauhiku. Yeah, bayangkan saja ada anak cupu, pucat, dan kurus kerontang berkeliaran di Diagon Alley membawa keranjang berisi peralatan sihir. Kira-kira, dulu aku kayak gitu."

Luhan tak bisa tidak tertawa. "Siapa sangka anak cupu, pucat, dan kurus kerontang itu ternyata berubah menjadi salah satu anak terpintar di Hogwarts? Kadang hidup selucu itu, ya?"

"Kau benar. Siapa sangka, seorang ayah yang dulu mencintaiku, begitu membanggakanku, sekarang berubah menjadi orang yang paling tak peduli padaku? Orang yang selalu memukuliku jika aku berani mengungkit-ungkit tentang sekolah, padahal dulunya dia hampir tak pernah membentakku. Ibuku diusir dari rumah karena mendukungku sebagai penyihir, padahal dulu Ayah sangat mencintai ibuku. Teman-temanku menjauhiku karena takut kukutuk jadi kelinci, padahal dulu mereka berjanji akan berada bersamaku sampai kapanpun. Kau benar, Luhan, _kadang hidup selucu itu,_ " Sehun tertawa.

"Tapi semua masalah pasti menyimpan hikmah di baliknya. Aku dulu terbiasa hidup bergelimang harta dan kasih sayang, yang jika kupikirkan, akan membuatku manja kalau aku terus-terusan begitu. Aku sedikit bersyukur, karena seenggaknya, aku bisa belajar mandiri. Belanja sendiri, tukar uang sendiri, apa-apa sendiri, bukankan itu menyenangkan, jika tak ada orang yang mengganggumu? Aku juga tentu tak bisa membenci orang yang telah membesarkanku, kan?"

"Yeah, kau tak bisa membenci orang yang telah merawatmu," kata Luhan ngelantur. Pikirannya melayang pada Paman Kyuhyun, yang selalu memarahinya jika belajar di kamar, dan Bibi Sungmin, yang melarangnya makan kurang dari tiga kali. Ada masa-masa di mana Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk mereka menjadi kelelawar buntung, atau minimal menutup mulut mereka. "Jadi, ayahmu memukulimu karena kau mengungkit-ungkit tentang sekolah? Aneh sekali."

"Tidak juga. Kalau yang ini," Sehun menyibak poninya, menampilkan luka lebam biru yang mengerikan. Luhan merinding hebat. "Ini karena aku ketahuan mempelajari mantra. Dan kalau memar yang ini," dia menunjuk pipi kirinya, "ini karena aku ketahuan melanggar peraturan."

"Peraturan apa?"

"Aku berkelahi di koridor. Aku memukuli anak-anak asramaku sampai babak belur tahun lalu. Kau tidak tahu tentang berita itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ternyata, omongan Baekhyun benar dan tidak sekadar gosip. "Aku tahu dari temanku. Kejadiannya aku tidak lihat."

"Sejak kecil aku sudah belajar bela diri. Hapkido, judo, dan karate adalah keahlianku. Dan anak-anak yang kupukuli itu sangat ringan, membanting mereka ke atas ke bawah mudah sekali. Mereka menghinaku duluan, tapi aku yang dapat detensi. Banyak yang menjauhiku, mungkin karena takut kubanting atau apa. Saat ayahku tahu, dia benar-benar marah. Liburan kemarin dia memberiku detensi tambahan; tidak makan selama seminggu."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, apa? Tidak makan seminggu? _Hell,_ tidak makan tiga jam saja emosiku sudah naik turun. Ini malah seminggu! Pelanggaran hak asasi manusia—eh, penyihir!" Luhan mengumpat.

Sehun terbahak. "Aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Lagian, aku enggak benar-benar enggak makan. Aku punya banyak kue dan permen di kolong kasurku. Sahabatku di Beauxbatons juga bisa diandalkan. Dia sering mengirimkan bantuan lewat burung hantu. Entah bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikannya. Yang pasti aku berjanji akan membalas semuanya," kedua matanya menerawang jauh.

"Wah, aku salut padamu. Kau benar-benar tabah," puji Luhan tulus. "Berarti, kita sama-sama dibesarkan oleh Muggle, ya? Kau dengan ayahmu, dan aku dengan paman dan bibiku."

"Apakah orang tuamu... maafkan aku, aku hanya menebaknya... meninggal?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Ayahku penyihir, ibuku Muggle. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku duduk di bangku belakang, jadi aku selamat," jawab Luhan.

"Aku turut berduka untuk orang tuamu."

"Terima kasih banyak," Luhan nyengir lebar. "Oh, ya, apakah kau akan ikut pesta?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Kelihatannya tidak. Aku tidak punya jubah mahal. Kau sendiri?"

Senyum Luhan pudar sedikit. Entah kenapa, hatinya mendadak kosong. "Aku? Entahlah. Di satu sisi, aku ingin ikut, tapi pamanku tak akan mau membelikanku jubah pesta. Dia sibuk sekali."

Mereka kemudian berbicara banyak tentang pelajaran. Luhan bersorak girang begitu tahu Sehun juga mengambil pelajaran yang sama dengannya; Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Astronomi, Ramuan, Transfigurasi, dan Arithmancy. Itu berarti keduanya bisa sering-sering bertemu. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga tanpa latar belakang sihir, Sehun sangatlah pintar, wawasannya luas sekali sampai-sampai Luhan minder. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di muka bumi setiap kali Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ditempatkan di Slytherin, padahal sifatku lebih ke Hufflepuff," kata Sehun.

"Kita sama. Sifatku lebih ke Ravenclaw, tapi Topi Seleksi malah menempatkan aku di Gryffindor," kata Luhan. "Tapi menurutku, kau cocok di Slytherin. Setahuku, Slytherin hanya menerima anak yang pintar, ambisius, pemberani, dan banyak akal. Semuanya cocok denganmu."

"Maksudmu, aku licik, begitu?" tanya Sehun geli. Wajah Luhan memerah.

"Bukan begitu. Kau pintar, buktinya wawasanmu sangat luas dan kau selalu peringkat satu, mengalahkan yang lain. Kau ambisius dalam menepati janjimu pada sahabatmu, aku bisa melihatnya. Pemberani, tentu saja, kau berani menghadapi semua masalahmu. Ayahmu, sekolah, ujian, PR, dan lain lain. Kau juga punya banyak akal untuk mengatasi masalah yang ada. Misalnya kau dihukum tak boleh makan, kau bisa mengatasinya dengan cara menghubungi sahabatmu. Itu maksudku," jelas Luhan panjang lebar serta jujur.

Hening sejenak. Keadaan berubah sangat canggung.

"Belum ada orang yang berkata seperti itu padaku," kata Sehun lirih.

"Maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud berkata kau licik atau apa, aku hanya berkata ka—"

"Terima kasih," cowok pucat itu tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Luhan bisa mimisan. "Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan semanusiawi ini. Kau sudah menolongku."

"Kau juga menolongku. Selama ini, aku merasa akulah orang paling tak beruntung di dunia. Ternyata, masalahku tak ada apa-apanya dengan masalahmu," Luhan malu. Mengingat dia sering mengeluh tentang hal-hal sepele macam televisi rusak atau makanan yang kurang enak.

"Saling menolong itu indah, bukan?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat!" seru Luhan dan terbahak. Tapi Sehun tidak tertawa.

"Kau menganggapku sahabat?" bisiknya kaget.

"Tentu! Mulai sekarang kita sahabat, dan kau bisa bercerita apapun denganku. Jika ada masalah, jangan sungkan minta bantuan padaku," Luhan tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Senyuman itu muncul. Senyuman yang bisa membuat Luhan mimisan seketika. "Terima kasih. Ternyata, alam semesta masih menyayangiku. Terima kasih, Luhan."

* * *

TBC.

hunhan akhirnya ketemu. azek.


	7. Naksir?

Pelajaran bersama Slytherin kini menjadi menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Kemarin, dia dan Sehun dimasukkan ke dalam satu kelompok saat pelajaran Ramuan bersama Taehyung, dan berhasil membuat Penangkal Racun yang diberi nilai sempurna oleh Profesor Myungsoo. Taehyung ketakutan setengah mati begitu namanya disebutkan, berbeda dengan Luhan yang justru bersorak girang lalu merangkul Sehun erat. Hal ini membuat seisi kelas melongo berjamaah, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun, si antisosial kelas berat, berteman bahkan tertawa bersama seorang Gryffindor hiperaktif kebanyakan gula bernama Luhan.

Dia selalu kepikiran tentang Sehun selama sebulan ini; apa yang sedang dilakukannya, apakah ada yang mengganggunya, bagaimana kabarnya hari ini, semua itu selalu melintas di benak Luhan. Tetapi, untuk hari ini, ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia tak melihat Taehyung di Aula Besar saat sarapan, dan Yoongi menjadi sangat pendiam sepanjang pagi. Akhirnya, saat makan siang, Luhan mendapat jawaban atas semuanya, kenapa Taehyung menghilang dan Yoongi yang berubah judes. Jimin tersenyum lebar ke arah teman-temannya, berdehem diplomatis, dan berkata,

"Aku dan Jungkook berkencan."

Anak-anak Gryffindor riuh. Jungkook merona hebat. Yoongi tersenyum lirih, menepuk pundak Jungkook dan memberinya selamat, lalu kembali menghadapi roti isinya. Sekilas Luhan dapat melihat matanya berair. Taehyung hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa. Luhan baru saja hendak membuka mulut ketika bunyi berkeresak di atas kepalanya terdengar. Kira-kira seratus burung hantu melesat masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, membawa surat-surat dan paket-paket untuk pemiliknya. Namjoon mendapat boks berisi jubah pesta hitam mengkilap. Jimin mendapat tongkat pemukul Bludger baru dan jubah pesta.

Luhan membuka paketnya, dan amat terkejut ketika melihat isinya. Jubah pesta warna hitam, celana warna senada, dan kemeja putih berenda, lengkap dengan pita kupu-kupu putih. Lalu di bawahnya, ada kotak beludru kecil warna merah dan sebotol parfum. Dia tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada Sehun, yang tengah kesulitan membuka paket. Luhan terus memandanginya hingga Sehun mengeluarkan isi boksnya. Jubah pesta. Dia kelihatan senang sekali.

"Hei, kau tak membuka surat dari pamanmu?" Seokjin menyenggol pundak Luhan.

"Oh, ada surat juga?" gumamnya tolol. Ada dua surat. Dibukanya surat pertama cepat-cepat.

 _Luhan tersayang,_

Dari tulisannya saja, Luhan tahu surat ini dari Bibi Sungmin.

 _Aku diberitahu Profesor Yunho kalau ada pesta dansa Natal di penghujung tahun nanti. Kuharap kau suka jubahmu. Kalau menurutmu jelek, salahkan Kyuhyun. Jubah itu pilihannya. Nikmati pestanya, oke? Oh ya, cincin itu milik mendiang ibumu, tapi sekarang milikmu. Jagalah baik-baik._

 _Peluk cium,  
Bibi Sungmin._

Dibukanya surat kedua.

 _My dearest Lulu,_

 _Aku tak akan menulis banyak. Nikmati pestanya, oke? Kalau kau tak suka parfumnya, salahkan Sungmin. Itu pilihannya, wangi stroberi dan persik. Katanya itu cocok untuk kepribadianmu, blah blah. Semoga teman dansamu cakep, ya. Dadah._

 _Pamanmu yang paling cakep sedunia (jangan protes),  
Cho Kyuhyun._

 _P.s_ (ini tulisan Bibi Sungmin) _:_ _Kami merindukanmu. Muah muah._

Luhan menganga melihat isi kotak beludru itu. Sebuah cincin perak yang sangat indah. Di bagian tengahnya terdapat berlian putih bening berbentuk bantal dengan tiga berlian kecil di kedua sisinya. Luhan mengeluarkan cincinnya dari kotak dan mencobanya; pas. Tapi dia agak murung, cincin ini membuat tangannya kelihatan feminin sekali seperti tangan perempuan.

"Loh, kau sudah dikirimi jubah pesta? Aku belum, hiks..." Baekhyun pura-pura terisak, melihat isi paketnya. "Ayah malah mengirimiku kalung ini. Ish, warnanya cewek banget, lagi."

"Kalungnya bagus, beneran deh, gak bohong," kata Seokjin. "Sudah, jangan nangis. Kau kelihatan jelek kalau menangis."

Baekhyun tampak tersinggung.

Begitu bel berbunyi, Luhan, Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Yoongi segera beranjak menuju kelas pertama mereka, Transfigurasi, bersama Ravenclaw. Di belakang mereka, Jimin dan Jungkook berangkulan mesra, dan Yoongi kentara sekali ingin menendang sesuatu. Anak-anak Gryffindor selalu menunggu-nunggu pelajaran bersama Profesor Kim Jaejoong, sehingga mereka selalu tiba lebih awal lima belas menit dari biasanya. Luhan duduk di sebelah Yoongi yang masih pundung, yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melihat _pasutri baru_ di seberangnya. Kelas hening, bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar suara kepak sayap burung hantu dari luar sekolah.

Materi hari ini luar biasa sulitnya. Transfigurasi manusia ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada apa yang dibayangkan Luhan selama Profesor Jaejoong menjelaskan. Mereka ditugasi mengubah warna alis mereka sendiri, berlatih di depan cermin, dan hanya Yoongi yang berhasil mengubah alisnya menjadi merah terang dengan sempurna. Hal ini membuat Gryffindor mendapat tiga puluh poin ekstra dari Profesor Jaejoong. Luhan menertawakan usaha pertama Minseok dalam hati. Alih-alih berubah warna, sebelah alisnya malah menghilang. Baekhyun tertawa ngakak, tapi usahanya juga tak berhasil. Alisnya malah tumbuh memanjang seperti kumis bapak-bapak dan berwarna ungu.

Profesor Jaejoong tampak menikmati suasana kelas yang ramai dengan canda tawa. Inilah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan profesor-profesor lainnya, yang kebanyakan malah marah ketika anak didiknya tidak berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Profesor Jaejoong mengajari anak-anak sampai bisa, tanpa marah dan selalu tersenyum.

"Kalau gurunya menyenangkan begini, aku jadi semangat belajar," kata Yoongi ketika kelas berakhir. Setidaknya, dia tersenyum sekarang.

"Sudah sebulan dia mengajar di sini dan dia guru favoritku. Dia beda banget dengan Profesor Jiyong. Profesor Jaejoong itu sempurna. Baik, ramah, cantik, bijaksana pula," kata Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat berbelok ke lapangan Quidditch untuk latihan. Ada beberapa anak Durmstrang yang menonton, cewek semua. Setelah berganti baju, Luhan menjejak ke angkasa membawa Quaffle-nya, terbang mengitari lapangan. Jungkook sudah mengambil posisi di depan gawang tengah, Jimin dan Baekhyun siap dengan tongkat pemukul Bludger. Yoongi melesat ke sebelah Minseok, melewati Jungkook, dengan sengaja menabraknya agak keras. Namjoon di bawah sana memegang peluit, matanya menyipit ketika dia menengadah ke atas menatap para pemain.

Secara keseluruhan, ini latihan mereka yang terbaik, meskipun tadi Jungkook sempat kebobolan satu gol dan terkena Quaffle dari Yoongi sampai jatuh. Kedua Beater, Jimin dan Baekhyun, semakin lama semakin mahir memukul Bludger. Minseok memang sejak dulu tak ada masalah. Kemampuan Yoongi meningkat sangat drastis; dia tidak lagi terbang ogah-ogahan, kini dia melesat bagai elang, mengoper Quaffle dengan lincah dan mencetak hampir empat belas gol.

"Kita akan menggilas Hufflepuff tahun ini, tentu saja," kata Minseok bergairah, melempar jubah Quidditch-nya ke sebelah tasnya. "Kita tidak akan kalah."

"Tchah. Yixing bukan tandingan kita," kata Yoongi meremehkan.

"Siapa Yixing?" tanya Namjoon.

"Keeper tim Hufflepuff. Aku pernah melihat mereka latihan. Buruk sekali. Kebobolan lima dari sepuluh," jawab Jungkook. "Pokoknya, lusa kita harus menang!"

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Minseok sibuk membicarakan tentang Quidditch sepanjang perjalanan menuju kastil, dan saat mereka tiba di depan kelas Arithmancy, ada seorang cowok Ravenclaw memanggil Minseok. Yang dipanggil langsung merona hebat hingga ke leher. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke koridor yang lebih sepi. Sebenarnya itu tidak diperlukan, karena dari gelagatnya saja, Luhan tahu cowok itu mau mengajak Minseok ke pesta. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, dan keduanya berjalan santai ke Menara Gryffindor.

Ruang rekreasi kosong melompong, jadi Luhan bisa leluasa mengerjakan PR Sejarah Sihir-nya. Baekhyun menguap lebar dan mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu pergi ke kamar. Kembali menghadapi perkamennya, Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pembakaran penyihir di abad keempat belas. Mengerang frustasi, dia membuka buku _Sejarah Sihir_ dan membacanya sekilas. Pandangannya berhenti di atas paragraf yang dirasa cocok. Dia mencelupkan pena bulunya ke botol tinta, mulai menulis:

 _Orang-orang non-sihir (lebih dikenal sebagai Muggle) terutama takut akan sihir pada abad pertengahan, tetapi tidak begitu menyadarinya. Pada kesempatan yang jarang terjadi, ketika mereka menangkap penyihir wanita atau pria, pembakaran penyihir sama sekali tak ada efeknya. Si penyihir yang bersangkutan akan mengucapkan Mantra Pembeku-Lidah-Api dan kemudian pura-pura berteriak kesakitan, sementara mereka sebetulnya menikmati perasaan nyaman seperti digelitik. Alexander si Aneh malah sangat menikmati dibakar, sehingga dia membiarkan dirinya ditangkap tak kurang dari enam puluh tiga kali dalam berbagai penyamaran._

"Kau ngerjakan PR Sejarah Sihir? Rajin amat," kata Taehyung, yang sudah duduk di hadapan Luhan entah sejak kapan. "Lagian lusa kita ada pertandingan, kan?" _  
_

"PR ini susah banget, tahu. Ngarang sedikit saja bisa langsung ketahuan."

"Ah, halo! Kalian sedang mengerjakan PR, ya?" Jungkook baru saja masuk, wajahnya merah padam, bibirnya berkilat-kilat basah. Untuk sepersekian detik, Luhan mengira dia habis makan sesuatu yang pedas. Tetapi kemudian Jimin masuk dan cepat-cepat berlari ke kamarnya, wajahnya juga merah. Luhan meringis miris menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku duluan," nada bicara Taehyung mendadak tidak enak. Cowok itu berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga, dan menghilang.

"Uhm," deham Jungkook canggung. "Aku naik ke atas dulu. Dadah."

Yoongi masuk tepat setelah Jungkook menghilang; matanya merah dan sembap, wajahnya benar-benar kusut, langkahnya gontai sekali. Luhan refleks berdiri untuk menuntunnya ke sofa dekat perapian, merangkulnya erat, membiarkannya menangis di bahunya. Yoongi sesenggukan tanpa suara, dan itu membuat hati Luhan berdenyut sakit. Dia mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk mengutuk Jimin menjadi agar-agar lembek. Saat tangisan Yoongi mereda, barulah Luhan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"A-aku..." ada jeda dua detik. "M-melihat mereka... berciuman—di koridor... aku tidak tahu, rasanya sakit..."

Oh, persis seperti apa yang dipikirkannya! Kini keinginan Luhan untuk mengutuk Jimin semakin kuat.

"Dan mereka tertawa, aku seharusnya bahagia... tapi aku tidak... malah aku merasa nyeri—di sini," Yoongi menekan dada kirinya, dan air matanya makin deras mengalir.

"Menangislah, kalau itu akan membuatmu baik," gumam Luhan.

"Aku terbiasa membuat kenari kalau aku sedang sedih," kata Yoongi. "Bisakah aku membuat beberapa... kalau kau tak keberatan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

" _Avis_ ," Yoongi melambaikan tongkatnya ke udara kosong, dan lima ekor kenari kecil gemuk muncul, terbang melingkar di atas kepalanya. Luhan mau tak mau mengagumi kemampuannya menguasai mantra dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Yoongi langsung bangkit, lingkaran kecil burung-burung keemasan terus berkicau mengitari kepalanya, sehingga dia tampak seperti model tata surya yang ajaib dan berbulu. Dia mencengkram tongkatnya, menghadapi Jimin yang baru saja turun ke ruang rekreasi membawa buku-buku dan perkamennya. Dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat, Yoongi mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Jimin dan berteriak, " _Oppugno!_ "

Kerumunan kecil burung itu meluncur ke arah Jimin dan mematuki tiap jengkal daging yang bisa mereka raih, mencakarnya beringas. Luhan spontan mundur selangkah. Jimin berteriak kesakitan, berusaha menutupi wajahnya, namun burung-burung keemasan itu malah mencakari tangannya. Dengan pandangan penuh dendam kesumat membara, Yoongi berlari naik ke atas. Di satu sisi Luhan merasa puas, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa kasihan. Dia baru tahu orang patah hati bisa berubah menjadi semengerikan ini.

"Demi kolor Merlin, apa yang salah dengan otaknya?" teriak Jimin.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. Dia mengemasi buku-bukunya dan segera beranjak ke kamar. Yoongi sudah telungkup di kasurnya, sepertinya menangis lagi, dan Luhan tahu dia tidak ingin diganggu. Perhatiannya tersita pada jendela kamar; ada seekor burung hantu bertengger di sana. Luhan tidak yakin itu burung hantunya, Owlett memiliki bulu coklat kehitaman, sedangkan yang satu ini berwarna putih bersih. Di kakinya terdapat segulung perkamen yang diikat pita ungu.

Perkamen itu dialamatkan untuknya. Cepat-cepat Luhan membukanya dan membaca:

 _Luhan,_

 _Aku tidak bisa mengirimkan surat ini secara langsung padamu karena kita belum bertemu sama sekali hari ini, jadi aku pakai burung hantu. Aku menulis ini saat aku menonton kau latihan Quidditch. Kau hebat sekali. Kudoakan kau memenangkan pertandingan besok. Melawan Hufflepuff, ya? Aku hanya memperingatkan, Beater tim mereka jago sekali. Hati-hati terkena Bludger-nya. Soalnya Chanyeol pernah kena sekali dan koma selama dua minggu._

 _Kirim balasanmu lewat burung hantu yang sama. Selamat malam._

 _Salam,  
Oh Sehun._

 _P.s: Kalau kau tak mau balas juga tak apa. Mimpi indah._

Kini, wajah Luhan merah padam. Perutnya seolah diisi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, menggelitik aneh. Dia duduk di kasurnya, menarik sehelai perkamen baru, mencelupkan pena bulunya ke botol tinta, dan menulis.

 _Sehun,_

 _Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Maksudku, kita belum bertemu sama sekali, kan? Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk nonton aku latihan. Apakah benar Beater tim Hufflepuff semengerikan itu? Setahuku namanya sih, Kim Jongin. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Informasi itu sangat penting untuk keselamatan Chaser-chaser timku. Apakah besok kau bisa nonton? Kalau tidak bisa, kuharap kita bisa bertemu setelah pertandingan. Di Menara Utara, kelas Ramalan. Tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa nonton besok._

 _Selamat malam. Mimpi indah juga._

 _Sahabatmu,  
Luhan._

Diikatkannya surat ini ke kaki si burung hantu. Begitu ikatannya selesai, si burung hantu mengepakkan sayapnya yang besar dan meluncur keluar dari jendela yang terbuka. Luhan mengawasinya sampai lenyap dari pandangan, kemudian gulung-gulung di kasurnya, efek terlalu senang. Kalau saja dia tidak teringat ada Baekhyun yang tidur, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berteriak gembira. Pikirannya tentang seramnya Beater tim Hufflepuff dipadamkan, digantikan bayangan sosok pucat berambut pirang yang berdiri di stadion, tersenyum ke arahnya, mulutnya menggumamkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya.

Luhan terbangun keesokan harinya merasa segar bugar dan gembira, tetapi siang harinya dia harus berhadapan dengan tugas Ramuan yang tak kalah sulitnya dari transfigurasi manusia; melakukan riset tentang penangkal racun. PR ini harus dikerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh karena Profesor Myungsoo telah menjelaskan bahwa dia mungkin akan meracuni salah satu dari mereka untuk melihat apakah penangkal racun mereka manjur. Cuma Baekhyun dan Yoongi yang antusias, sisanya mengeluh.

"Ini susah banget, demi apa," keluh Minseok frustasi. Dia bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berada di perpustakaan, membaca setumpuk buku tebal mengenai ramuan.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kita harus sudah mendapatkan hasilnya sebelum minggu depan," Baekhyun berkata tanpa menatap Minseok. "Atau kita akan diracuni olehnya. Aku masih ingin mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi Beater handal."

"Eh, tapi apa benar Beater tim Hufflepuff itu jago?" tanya Luhan.

"Katanya sih iya. Siapa namanya? Kim Jongin? Tenang saja, lagian Beater tim Slytherin lebih menyeramkan kok," jawab Baekhyun. "Cih. Pada dasarnya, Oh Sehun itu memang menyeramkan. Kalian ingat, kan, tahun lalu aku terkena Bludger sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara _dia_?"

"Dia enggak semengerikan itu, kalau menurutku," Luhan nyengir kuda.

"Ya iya lah. Kau kan naksir dia."

Perkataan Minseok barusan sukses membuat wajah Luhan merah padam. "A-apa sih, maksudmu? Kami cuma temenan, tahu."

"Ya ya ya. Semalam siapa yang tidur sambil memeluk suratnya?" Minseok dan Baekhyun terkikik. "Tapi emang harus kuakui, galak-galak begitu, Sehun cakep juga. Kalau saja dia mau bicara dikit, pasti aku sudah mengajaknya ke pesta Natal. Sayangnya, dia enggak seberapa suka bersosialisasi."

"Anak-anak Slytherin memang menarik," mata Baekhyun menerawang.

"Jangan bilang kau lagi naksir anak Slytherin," kata Minseok.

"Ish! Aku enggak naksir siapa-siapa. Aku cuma memikirkan ajakan Park Chanyeol kemarin," wajah Baekhyun merah sedikit. "Yeah... dia cakep sih. Cuma kan... ya gitu deh."

"Park Chanyeol yang telinganya mirip telinga peri rumah dan senyumnya super lebar itu? Anak Slytherin? Kok kau mau sih diajak olehnya?" tanya Minseok.

"Gini-gini aku bersyukur ada yang sudi mengajakku ke pesta," kata Baekhyun datar.

"Minseok, kau pergi dengan siapa? Oh, ya, si Ravenclaw yang kemarin itu bagaimana?" tanya Luhan. Minseok merona parah.

"I-itu..." jeda sebentar. "Jongdae mengajakku dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Jadi... yeah..."

"Dia oke sebenarnya," Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Tapi coba bilang ke dia supaya mengganti model rambutnya. Pokoknya ganti saja, asalkan enggak dibelah tengah kayak kemarin."

"Dia cakep kok," bela Minseok, yang merona lagi setelahnya.

"Dengan potongan ala-ala 90-an seperti itu? Ayolah!"

"Baekhyun, kita memang hidup di era 90-an. Sekarang tahun 1994."

"Oh, ya, maafkan aku, Lu."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu nyaris dua jam di perpustakaan, berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal penuh kata-kata asing, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dengan latihan Quidditch. Anak-anak lain ternyata sudah berkumpul. Luhan menjejak ke angkasa, mengambil posisi di tengah, sementara Yoongi dan Minseok di sebelahnya. Jimin dan Baekhyun siap di ujung lapangan, ekspresi mereka sungguh bertolak belakang; Jimin kusut, Baekhyun bersemangat. Jungkook kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena gugup, dan karena hal ini, mereka kebobolan lima dari sepuluh. Minseok marah-marah sendirian, Baekhyun mendecak sebal, dan Namjoon mengumpat keras. Jimin diam saja, wajahnya makin kusut.

Luhan sebenarnya pundung dan ingin mengumpat juga, tetapi melihat sosok pucat berambut pirang itu tersenyum ke arahnya, dia nyengir selebar mungkin. Oh Sehun ada di sana, di stadion, duduk memangku buku tebal yang ditebaknya sebagai buku _Sejarah Sihir_. Luhan sekarang bergulat dengan keinginannya untuk memeluk Sehun sekarang juga, namun dia segera sadar diri. Dia sedang latihan, dan ini latihan terburuk mereka, jadi dia hanya melambai santai lalu melesat menghampiri Jungkook yang dikerumuni anggota tim.

"Kemarin kau bisa menyelamatkan sembilan gol. Kenapa sekarang kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan lima?" geram Namjoon, yang kali ini bertugas sebagai wasit, sambil memukul gagang sapunya.

"Aku gugup! Pertandingannya kan besok! Kau seharusnya tahu!" suara Jungkook seperti mau menangis.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan tetap gugup begini di pertandingan besok? Kita harus memenangkan piala itu!" timpal Minseok.

"CUKUP!" bentak Baekhyun jengah. "Kita latihan sekali lagi. Jungkook, kau harus tahu sesuatu; pertandingannya besok dan kita harus menang. Buktikan pada teman-teman kita kalau kita bisa."

Mereka pun kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Luhan berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Sehun, karena entah kenapa, cowok pucat itu membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Dan di latihan yang kedua ini, anggota-anggota tim kembali mendapatkan semangatnya. Jungkook menangkap semua gol yang diarahkan para Chaser ke arahnya dengan tangkapan-tangkapan yang luar biasa spektakuler, beberapa bahkan dengan ujung jari sarung tangannya. Cara terbang Minseok semakin lama semakin mahir, begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Mereka latihan hingga matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, kelelahan, namun juga senang sekali.

"Kau latihan dengan sangat baik," kata Sehun begitu Luhan selesai ganti baju. Anak-anak lain langsung berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan lapangan, wajah mereka pucat pasi.

"Terima kasih banyak," Luhan membungkuk agak rendah. "Kau besok nonton, kan? Nonton, ya? _Please..._ "

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Ah, tentu saja aku akan nonton. Kebetulan aku tidak ada PR."

"Asyiiik!"

"Sudahlah. Kau perlu istirahat. Besok kau tanding. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, oke? Selamat malam," tangan Sehun terulur untuk menggasak rambut Luhan yang sudah mulai panjang. Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Tapi kan kita baru ketemu hari ini! Apa tidak bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Aku harus menghadiri kelas tambahan Ramuan. Hari ini jam enam sore. Sekarang sudah jam enam kurang seperempat," dia melirik arlojinya. "Tenang saja, besok aku pasti ada di bangku penonton. Sekarang tidur, kau perlu energi ekstra besok."

"Hmph," dengus Luhan sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Kau sebenarnya sudah pintar. Tapi tetap saja, semoga sukses dengan kelas tambahanmu."

"Terima kasih. Mimpi indah, ya."

Sehun menggasak rambut Luhan sekali lagi, tersenyum, dan menghilang di koridor. Luhan menutupi wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan memanas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi memang selalu begini kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan Sehun. Ditambah lagi, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan perutnya serasa jumpalitan. Apakah dia sakit? Dia tidak tahu.

Dan malamnya, dia tidak bisa tidur. Sosok Sehun yang tersenyum ke arahnya selalu melintas di benaknya, enggan pergi. Luhan mengerang kesal, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, namun bibirnya tersenyum dan wajahnya merah. Hatinya dilanda kebahagiaan yang aneh. Ribuan kupu-kupu itu kembali mengisi perutnya. Hari ini cerah, besok dia akan menjumpai Sehun sedang bersorak di bangku penonton, besok timnya akan menang, _besok_ dia akan mengangkat Piala Quidditch itu tinggi-tinggi di tengah lapangan. Susah, sekarang ini, untuk merasa cemas tentang apa pun, bahkan tentang pertandingan sekalipun

* * *

TBC.

jangan panggil aku 'Kak'. i'm still 13, for god's sake.


	8. Quidditch dan Kupu-kupu

Tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan bangun tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Kebahagiaan dan semangat membuncah di dalam dadanya, tak sabar ingin menggilas Hufflepuff. Suasana Aula Besar benar-benar meriah pagi ini. Meja Gryffindor, yang seluruhnya berwarna merah dan emas, bersorak setiap ada anggota tim yang memasuki aula. Di seberang sana, Hufflepuff tak kalah girangnya. Mereka mengumumkan keras-keras bahwa mereka punya kapten baru, perempuan yang sangat cantik, namanya Kim Taeyeon. Luhan memandang sekilas langit-langit dan melihat langit yang cerah, biru pucat: pertanda baik, dan semoga saja memang begitu.

"Kaptennya perempuan? Wah, _cerdas sekali_. Tapi kapten kita laki-laki, Namjoon jelas lebih tangkas," gumam Baekhyun mencemooh. Mau tak mau, Luhan setuju.

"Aku benar-benar takut," kata Seokjin. "Berjanjilah padaku kalian tidak akan kenapa-napa."

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," kata Namjoon menenangkan.

"Kalian teman terbaikku," mata Seokjin berkaca-kaca. Dia memang selalu seperti ini saat pertandingan Quidditch dimulai. Hatinya selembut hati seorang ibu. "Para Beater, jangan terlalu keras memukul Bludger. Ini masalah serius. Para Chaser, hati-hati, selalu hati-hati dengan Bludger-nya. Keeper tak ada masalah. Seeker... kau, Namjoon, pokoknya berhati-hatilah."

Mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah sarapan, para anggota tim Gryffindor berjalan memasuki stadion. Mereka langsung banjir sorakan dan teriakan "buu" yang gegap gempita. Salah satu sisi stadion total berwarna merah dan emas; sisi lainnya lautan kuning dan hitam, warna khas Hufflepuff. Kim Taehyung berdiri di podium komentator, tampak bergairah sekali.

Namjoon melangkah ke Profesor Junsu, wasit mereka, yang sudah siap melepas bola-bola dari dalam kotaknya. Kim Taeyeon sangat pendek, tingginya hanya kisaran seratus enam puluh sentimeter, nyaris tiga puluh senti lebih pendek dari Namjoon. Mereka berjabat tangan, lalu kemudian menjejak ke angkasa, diikuti oleh seluruh anggota tim. Saking bersemangatnya, Minseok terbang mengelilingi lapangan dua kali, melesatnya sangat cepat dan spektakuler. Dia nyaris menabrak podium komentator kalau saja Profesor Junsu tidak membunyikan peluit.

"Dan bola di tangan Gryffindor. Min Yoongi dari Gryffindor memegang Quaffle, meluncur terus menuju gawang Slytherin. Bagus sekali—YAK—sedikit lagi! Argh, sayang sekali, Quaffle direbut oleh Yoona dari Hufflepuff. Yoona membelah lapangan—YEAH, SASARAN BLUDGER YANG TEPAT SEKALI DARI BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kini Quaffle berada di tangan Luhan dari Gryffindor, melesat sangat cepat menuju gawang— _Menunduk, Luhan, ada Bludger!_ —DAN GOL! SEPULUH-NOL UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Penonton berteriak semakin keras. Luhan tersenyum lebar sekali. Teman-temannya bersorak menyelamatinya. Saat berikutnya, Yoongi sudah memegang Quaffle, melesat bagai angin di tengah udara, berkelit menghindari Bludger. Kemudian dia melempar Quaffle sekuat tenaga ke gawang sebelah kiri, dan berhasil. Pendukung Gryffindor bersorak riuh.

"DUA PULUH-NOL UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!" teriak Taehyung.

"Jungkook, siap-siap!" teriak Namjoon ketika melihat Quaffle berada di tangan salah satu Chaser Hufflepuff, Choi Sooyoung. Tetapi Jimin tangkas, dia segera memukul Bludger kepada Sooyoung. Quaffle jatuh dan ditangkap oleh Minseok, yang melesat lewat bawah kaki Huang Zitao, Chaser Hufflepuff.

"Kim Minseok berkelit menghindari serangan Bludger—dan Yoona menghadangnya—tetapi Yoongi segera merebut Quaffle, woah, melesatnya cepat banget—Baekhyun mengarahkan Bludger ke Yoona—OH TIDAK, Quaffle di tangan tim Hufflepuff! Dan—yeah, Jeon Jungkook berhasil menyelamatkan gawang, teman-teman! Kini Gryffindor mengambil alih, Luhan melesat menuju gawang Hufflepuff—YEAH, TIGA PULUH-NOL UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Selewat setengah jam Gryffindor berhasil unggul enam puluh lawan tiga puluh. Luhan berubah beringas begitu Hufflepuff mendapatkan gol mereka yang keempat. Dia menambah tingkat laju sapunya menjadi maksimal, sehingga dia nyaris tak terkejar. Dia mencetak satu gol lagi. Minseok berhasil mencetak satu juga, sementara Yoongi mencetak dua. Skor mereka kini seratus lawan empat puluh.

Beater tim Hufflepuff, Kim Jongin, ternyata tak semengerikan yang Luhan bayangkan. Pukulannya tak sehebat pukulan Baekhyun, jadi Luhan masih bisa berkelit. Quaffle sekarang berada di tangan Minseok, yang meliuk menghindari serangan Bludger sekaligus tubuh kurus Yoona. Baekhyun memukul Bludger kepada Sooyoung ketika melihat cewek itu hendak menghadang Minseok. Kedua Beater Hufflepuff, Kim Jongin dan Tiffany Hwang, tampak berang sekali. Sementara Snitch masih belum terlihat.

"YEAH! Pukulan yang cantik sekali dari Baekhyun! DAN GOL LAGI! KIM MINSEOK BERHASIL MEMASUKKAN BOLA! SERATUS SEPULUH LAWAN EMPAT PULUH! YEAAAAAH! GRYFFINDOR UNGGUL TUJUH PULUH ANGKA!" Taehyung melompat-lompat kegirangan di podiumnya.

Luhan tertawa keras. Tetapi tawanya langsung sirna karena dia melihat Namjoon dan Kim Taeyeon sedang berkelit mendapatkan Snitch. Jika Namjoon mendapatkannya, maka piala Quidditch akan jatuh ke tangan tim Gryffindor. Minseok melesat melewatinya, membawa Quaffle, dan memasukkannya ke gawang, namun berhasil ditangkap Yixing. Luhan merasakan ada monster di dalam dadanya, mencabik-cabik organ dalamnya, meraung memerintahnya melempar Quaffle ke arah Yixing sampai dia pingsan.

"HEH! APA YANG KAU COBA LAKUKAN, KAU CACING-CACING KECIL BRENGSEK?!" teriak Taehyung di megafon.

Kim Jongin dan Tiffany Hwang mengarahkan kedua Bludger kepada Jungkook. Kedua bola itu susul-menyusul menghantam perut Jungkook, dan dia berguling di udara, mencengkram perutnya, amat kesakitan.

"KALIAN PENIPU LICIK TAK BERGUNA! DILARANG MENYERANG KEEPER KECUALI QUAFFLE ADA DI AREA GOL! INI BERARTI PENALTI UNTUK GRYFFINDOR! DASAR BRENGSEK! KUCOLOK MATAMU, TAHU RASA KAU!"

Luhan berhasil memasukkan bola. Seratus dua puluh lawan empat puluh. Pertandingan semakin memanas. Yoongi berteriak frustasi melihat Yoona berhasil mencetak satu gol lagi. Luhan mengambil alih bola, melesat menuju ujung kiri lapangan, berkelit dengan Bludger, dan melempar bola ke gawang. Berhasil. Minseok memegang Quaffle, tetapi dia terkena Bludger dari Tiffany, dan bolanya direbut Sooyoung. Baekhyun dengan brutal melempar Bludger ke arah Sooyoung, sehingga Quaffle jatuh ke tangan Yoongi. Yoongi melesat ke ujung lapangan dan mencetak gol. Taehyung berteriak penuh kebahagiaan.

"YAK—YIXING KEMBALI MENYELAMATKAN GAWANG—ayo, Minseok, rebut bolanya!—pertandingan makin panas... makin brutal—Yoona memegang Quaffle untuk Hufflepuff—Jungkook menangkap lemparan dari Yoona! Quaffle sekarang berada di tangan Luhan, sekarang berada di tangan Yoongi—berada di tangan Luhan lagi—Yoongi lagi—menunduk, Yoongi!—Yeah, Bludger-nya meleset, teman-teman! Kini Luhan yang memegang Quaffle—berkelit menghindari Zitao—YEAH GOOOOOOOOOOOOL! GRYFFINDOR GOL LAGI! YEAH! FANTASTIS! MENAKJUBKAN!"

Teriakan Taehyung teredam oleh sorakan pendukung Gryffindor. Pertandingan tidak akan selesai kalau Namjoon belum mendapatkan Snitch. Luhan menggeram rendah, melesat mengejar Yoona yang mengambil alih. Yoongi dan Zitao kejar-kejaran. Jungkook, dengan gerakan mulus dan spektakuler, menyelamatkan gawang, lagi dan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Minseok menggolkan dua lagi, dan lautan merah di bawahnya bersorak gembira. Pendukung Hufflepuff marah-marah.

"Kini Gryffindor unggul—entah berapa angka, yang penting unggul, lah. Yoona mengambil alih bola, mengopernya ke Zitao—meluncur ke gawang Gryffindor—dan Jungkook berhasil menangkap bola! Rasain! Quaffle berada di tangan Sooyoung—bukan, di tangan Luhan—kembali ke tangan Sooyoung, gawang Gryffindor semakin dekat—ayo, Jungkook, selamatkan—"

Tetapi Sooyoung berhasil mencetak gol. Terdengar sorakan riuh dari anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Taehyung mengumpat-umpat keras, sehingga Profesor Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan megafon sihir darinya.

"Maaf, Profesor, maaf! Tak akan terjadi lagi! Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi? Oh—YA! Gryffindor masih unggul, duh, skornya berapa, sih, tadi? Ah, maaf! Lanjut ke pertandingan! Quaffle berada di tangan Minseok—AH, TAI NAGA!—maaf, Profesor, kelepasan! Maksud saya, Quaffle kini berada di tangan Yoona—tidak, di tangan Yoongi—balik lagi ke Yoona—ke Yoongi—Sooyoung merebut bola—melesat cantik ke gawang Gryffindor—Jungkook menyelamatkan gawang lagi! Minseok merebut bolanya—TAI KUCING!—maksud saya, bola berada di tangan Zi—"

" _YES!_ AKU MENDAPATKAN SNITCH-NYA! AKU MENDAPATKAN SNITCH-NYA! KITA MENANG!"

Luhan menunduk ke bawah; Namjoon tersenyum lebar, tangannya terulur ke atas menunjukkan bola kecil keemasan, wajahnya luar biasa bahagia.

"NAMJOON MENDAPATKAN SNITCH-NYA! GRYFFINDOR MENANG! AKU BAHAGIA SEKALI—MAAFKAN AKU, PROFESOR, TAPI AKU SENANG SEKALI! GRYFFINDOR MEMENANGKAN PIALA! SINGA MEMANG JUARA!" Taehyung teriak-teriak di megafon sihir.

Stadion meledak. Luhan, Minseok, dan Yoongi berpelukan di udara. Jungkook langsung melesat ke bawah, merangkul Namjoon, terisak tak terkendali di bahunya. Jimin dan Baekhyun bertos ria dengan air mata berlinangan. Tim Gryffindor mendarat di tanah sambil berteriak-teriak serak. Para pendukung Gryffindor memanjat pagar pembatas memasuki lapangan. Profesor Jaejoong terisak di bahu salah satu profesor lainnya. Lapangan seakan berwarna merah. Bendera-bendera merah berlambang singa emas dikibarkan. Yoongi menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dengan kedua tangannya, menangis lebih keras daripada saat dia melihat Jimin berciuman dengan Jungkook.

Mereka tak sanggup bicara saking terharunya. Teriakan dan sorakan penuh keharuan menggema di lapangan. Luhan bahagia sekali, rasanya benar-benar campur aduk ketika Profesor Yunho berjalan ke arah mereka, membawa piala yang amat besar. Namjoon, sebagai Seeker sekaligus Kapten, menerimanya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Anak-anak bersorak makin keras.

"Luhan!"

Menyeruak di antara kerumunan menuju Luhan, tampak Oh Sehun, wajahnya yang biasanya pucat sekarang merah padam. Senyumnya terukir lebar sekali. Dia berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya sangat erat, memutar-mutarnya di udara. Mata Luhan berair, antara senang, terharu, kaget, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku memenangkan pialanya, Sehun! Gryffindor menang!"

Tetapi Sehun tidak menjawab; dan tanpa aba-aba, begitu cepat, dan tanpa mencemaskan fakta bahwa seratus orang mengawasi mereka, Sehun menciumnya.

Selewat beberapa waktu yang lama—atau barangkali sudah setengah jam—atau mungkin malah beberapa hari—atau beberapa bulan—mereka saling melepaskan diri. Baekhyun dan Minseok melongo lebar, namun tersenyum sepersekian detik kemudian. Namjoon, meskipun tangannya tampak bergetar, menepuk punggung Sehun main-main. Luhan menunduk, wajahnya merah padam. Monster di dalam dadanya meraung penuh gembira. Ribuan kupu-kupu itu muncul lagi dari dasar perutnya. Sehun baru saja menciumnya, mencium bibirnya, di depan teman-temannya, ini tentulah tidak main-main...

Dan saat itu juga, saat menyadari bahwa Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya, menciumnya sekali lagi tepat di bibir, Luhan merasa dia adalah pemain Quidditch paling hebat sedunia.

* * *

END.

ah, gak deng. haha.

jadian, ya?

azek.


	9. Pesta Dansa Natal

Fakta bahwa Oh Sehun jadian dengan Luhan menarik perhatian banyak orang, mayoritas cewek. Meskipun demikian, Luhan senang-senang saja dan tahan-gosip selama beberapa minggu ke depannya. Dia dan Sehun selalu menghabiskan waktu selesai makan siang di tepi danau, ngomong tentang berbagai macam hal yang sedang terjadi di dunia sihir ditemani selusin puding coklat, semacam piknik. Biasanya, anak-anak mengintip lewat jendela koridor yang terbuka, cekikikan lalu pergi sambil berbisik-bisik seru. Semenjak jadian dengan cowok paling ditakuti se antero sekolah, dia jadi lebih disegani, baik oleh kakak kelas maupun adik kelas, namun dia tidak seberapa suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin menggunakan statusnya sebagai _pacar Oh Sehun_ supaya dia dihormati.

"Kau seharusnya bangga jadi topik obrolan terpanas dua bulan ini!" kata Baekhyun saat sarapan, mencomoti Cokelat Kuali dan membaca _Daily Prophet._

"Tapi aku tidak suka dipandangi terus-terusan kalau aku berada di koridor," kata Luhan. "Terus, gosip-gosip itu... aku sebenarnya masa bodo. Tapi, siapa sih, yang tahan digosipin terus-terusan?"

"Aku kadang kasihan dengan Sehun," mata Minseok menerawang. "Dosa apa dia, sampai-sampai bisa suka dengan cowok kebanyakan gula dan sangat tidak peka macam kau?"

"Sialan kau," Luhan memukul lengan Minseok main-main.

Namjoon dan Seokjin baru saja tiba di aula, membawa setumpuk buku tebal usang di tangan masing-masing. Namjoon langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Taehyung, yang anehnya tampak lemas sekali seperti tidak makan sebulan.

"Hai, Luhan," kata Seokjin.

"Hai," balas Luhan, tersenyum aneh. "Untuk apa buku-buku itu? Memangnya ada ujian?"

"Oh, ya. Nanti kelas Ramuan ada ujian. Menyebalkan sekali Profesor Myungsoo itu... oh, hai Yoongi!"

Yoongi, yang duduk agak menyendiri sambil mengaduk-aduk sup kacang merahnya (Luhan tahu Yoongi masih berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan Jimin dan Jungkook), mendongak, kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Hai, Seokjin!" katanya riang.

"Kau ke pesta Natal malam ini?"

"Ya. Aku sudah janjian dengan Vladimir jam tujuh dan kami akan—"

"Kau pergi ke pesta dengannya? Dengan Vladimir Polkanov?" kata Seokjin kaget. Vladimir Polkanov adalah cowok pindahan Durmstrang yang masuk asrama Gryffindor. Setahu Luhan, dia adalah cowok yang meminta Jungkook menjelaskan sesuatu tentang Hogwarts saat pesta penyambutan. Wajahnya memang tampan sekali.

"Ya, aku pergi dengannya. Kami akan ke pesta sama-sama," kata Yoongi manis.

"Dia, kan, cakep banget!" kata Minseok takjub. "Terus, kalian jadian, begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu, ya?" kata Yoongi, dengan kikik yang sama sekali tidak-seperti-Yoongi. Baekhyun dan Minseok menggeleng memuja, sangat antusias dan bergairah mendengar gosip seru ini. "Kami baru saja jadian kemarin malam. Nah, maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku harus siap-siap ke pesta dansa..."

Yoongi pergi. Baekhyun, Jungkook, dan Minseok saling mendekatkan kepala untuk membicarakan perkembangan seru ini. Jimin, yang anehnya tampak hampa dan murung begitu mendengarnya, tidak berkata apa-apa. Luhan diam-diam melirik Sehun—yang seperti biasa makan agak jauh dari teman-temannya—dan wajahnya merona merah mengingat kejadian dua bulan lalu, saat di lapangan. Takut Baekhyun akan melihatnya curi-curi pandang dan menggodanya, lagi, Luhan menunduk menghadapi sup kaldu berasapnya.

Ujian praktek Ramuan kali ini bukan main sulitnya—mereka ditugasi membuat Amortentia, ramuan cinta paling manjur di dunia, dengan dosis tinggi. Seperti biasa, begitu masuk kelas, Profesor Myungsoo tanpa banyak omong langsung menyuruh anak-anak untuk menghadapi kuali masing-masing. Ramuan Baekhyun mengental dan berwarna lumut, berbau telur busuk, serta berbuih. Kuali Minseok dan Seokjin meledak, sehingga mereka kena detensi setelah pesta. Taehyung keliru memasukkan biji delima dengan telur ikan. Luhan gemetar memegang pengaduknya, dan baru bisa bernapas lega ketika ramuannya sudah berubah warna menjadi bening.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, Min Yoongi?" Profesor Myungsoo menghampiri Yoongi, melihat ramuannya. "Bagus. Sempurna. Sekarang, kutanya padamu, apa ciri-ciri Amortentia?"

"Amortentia memiliki pendar seperti karang mutiara. Dan uapnya berbentuk spiral yang khas. Baunya pun berbeda-beda bagi masing-masing orang. Tergantung pada apa yang menarik perhatian kita," kata Yoongi mantap. "Contohnya, saya mencium bau perkamen, kue yang baru keluar dari pemanggang, karamel, dan... uh, kayu cendana."

Luhan menghirup aroma ramuannya. Dia mencium bau rerumputan segar, buku-buku; seperti yang ada di toko _Flourish and Blotts_ , teh hijau, dan vanila. Profesor Myungsoo mengernyit jijik melihat ramuan Namjoon yang menyerupai obat batuk hitam kental. Ramuan Taehyung dilewatinya begitu saja. Setelah memberi nilai pada ramuan masing-masing anak, dia mendecak sebal. "Yang berhasil hanya Min Yoongi dan Luhan. Yang lainnya gagal dan temui aku begitu pesta selesai. Detensi seminggu kedengarannya bagus..."

Sore harinya, dua jam sebelum pesta dimulai, anak-anak Gryffindor kalang kabut mempersiapkan kostum mereka. Luhan kini berdiri di cermin, memakai jubah pesta yang sedikit kebesaran, tak lupa menyematkan cincin ibunya di jari manisnya. Parfum pilihan Bibi Sungmin tidaklah buruk, wanginya didominasi persik. Baekhyun rupanya sangat menyukai parfum ini, sehingga dia memakainya hingga isinya tinggal tiga perempat. Minseok sedari tadi komplain tentang rambut Luhan yang sudah mulai panjang se bawah telinga dan berantakan, meskipun tidak dihiraukan oleh yang punya rambut.

"Serius, deh, Lu, kalau kau pakai Ramuan Pelicin Rambut, mungkin sekarang kau akan kelihatan cantik seperti cewek," kata Baekhyun geli. Dia lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menyapukan bedak dingin ke seluruh muka.

"Baek, Luhan _memang_ cantik seperti cewek," timpal Minseok yang sedang menyisir rambut.

"Oh iya, aku lupa."

Luhan memandangi dirinya di cermin sekali lagi; Baekhyun benar, tampilannya sekarang seperti seorang cewek yang sedang memakai jubah laki-laki dan berambut pendek. Mendengus, dia menyemprotkan parfum wangi persik itu sekali lagi ke jubahnya, menghela napas pelan dan turun ke ruang rekreasi, yang tampak aneh karena penuh dengan anak-anak yang memakai jubah aneka warna alih-alih hitam. Ruangan sunyi sebentar begitu Luhan muncul, semuanya memandanginya. Dia sudah terbiasa, jadi dia melenggang santai menuju koridor tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

Aula Depan juga penuh anak-anak, semuanya menunggu datangnya pukul tujuh, saat pintu Aula Depan akan dibuka. Luhan berpapasan dengan Zitao, dan dia sama sekali tidak heran melihat Zitao mencemoohnya, soalnya di pertandingan kemarin, Luhan tak sengaja menabraknya sampai mau jatuh. Dia menganga ketika seorang pemuda kelebihan kalsium melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Zitao; Wu Yifan, anak Slytherin yang amat congkak, sombong hanya karena keluarganya keturunan darah-Murni, sekaligus Seeker tim Quidditch Slytherin. Tetapi sebelum dia bisa berkata apa-apa, seseorang menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Halo," kata Sehun canggung. Luhan menganga lagi. Sehun tampan sekali meskipun pada dasarnya, jubah pestanya biasa saja. Rambutnya hitam, bukan pirang seperti dulu, disisir rapi ke belakang menggunakan Ramuan Pelicin Rambut. Bekas lukanya sudah sedikit memudar, pengecualian untuk lebam yang di pelipis. "Uh... apa kabar?"

"B-baik," kata Luhan, dalam hati mengutuk kegugupannya. Kenapa wajahnya harus memerah sekarang? Kenapa? "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tak pernah lebih baik."

Dan Luhan tak pernah merasa segugup dan secanggung ini berbicara dengan pacarnya. Mungkin karena mereka terbiasa mengobrol di dekat danau, yang tenang dan tak ada gangguan, itu pun jarak tempat duduk mereka satu meter. Semua anak memandangi mereka, berbisik-bisik dan terkikik. Luhan sangat ingin kembali ke ruang rekreasi sekarang, membaca buku atau sekadar mengerjakan PR, setidaknya melakuan sesuatu yang benar-benar bermanfaat, tetapi sayangnya dia tidak ada PR dan sudah terlanjur bertemu dengan Sehun. Baekhyun berjalan di depannya, mengedip cepat, dan buru-buru menghampiri pasangannya, Park Chanyeol, yang dijuluki 'Si Ganteng Telinga Peri' oleh hampir semua orang.

Jam tujuh tepat, pintu Aula Besar dibuka, dan Sehun langsung menggandeng Luhan masuk. Dinding aula dilapisi es tipis berkilauan, dengan seratus untaian mistletoe dan sulur yang bersilang-silang di bawah langit-langit hitam berbintang. Meja-meja asrama diganti dengan puluhan meja bundar kecil berlilin menyala, masing-masing dikitari selusin anak. Dan yang paling mengejutkan Luhan adalah para pelayannya; tidak mungkin Veela mau menjadi pelayan. Veela adalah perempuan paling cantik yang tak mungkin manusia. Ada juga yang laki-laki, tetapi mereka amatlah langka, dan di sini terdapat sekitar selusin Veela laki-laki. Mereka tampan, luar biasa tampan, sehingga sama sekali tak mungkin mereka mau diperintah sebagai pelayan.

"Mari duduk," kata Sehun, menarik kursi di salah satu meja. Begitu mereka duduk, alunan musik akustik menenangkan terdengar, dan ratusan anak berdiri untuk berdansa. Lilin di meja-meja lain sudah padam, menciptakan suasana temaram menentramkan jiwa.

"Aduh, jangan sekarang dong, dansanya. Masih capek nih," keluh Sehun. "Oh, ya, makasih," dia menambahkan kepada Veela laki-laki yang datang membawa senampan bolu cokelat, sebotol Butterbeer, dan dua piala kaca.

"Coba saja tidak ada salju. Aku ingin main ke pinggir danau," dengus Luhan, mencomot sepotong bolu dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal. Di sebelahnya, ada Jimin dan Jungkook sedang bercakap-cakap tentang Naga Ekor-Berduri Hungaria, lalu Yoongi dan Vladimir datang memasuki aula. Minseok tampak canggung sekali saat berdansa _waltz_ dengan pasangannya, Kim Jongdae, ketua klub Choir Katak. Anak-anak bertepuk tangan meriah ketika Profesor Yunho dan Profesor Jaejoong turun ke lantai dansa.

"Menurutmu, apakah hitam cocok denganku? Apakah ini membuatku tampak tak sehat?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus surai barunya.

"Er..." Luhan kebingungan. _Cocok, sih, tapi kau jadi kelihatan lebih pucat._

"Ya, memang," Sehun memutuskan. Dia memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi tegang seakan berjuang mengingat sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, rambutnya berubah warna menjadi coklat terang. Luhan melongo.

"B-bagaimana—"

"Aku Metamorphmagus. Aneh ya, padahal aku kelahiran-Muggle," Sehun tertawa. Melihat wajah bingung Luhan, dia berdehem. "Itu berarti aku bisa mengubah penampilanku kapan saja. Kata Ibu, waktu aku baru lahir, rambutku warna hijau. Dan semenit setelahnya, rambutku jadi warna oranye."

" _Cool_ banget!"

"Apakah aku bisa menjadi Metomarmangus juga? Dengan belajar, mungkin?" tanya Luhan antusias. "Aku ingin merubah warna rambutku jadi ungu muda. Kayaknya bagus."

"Metamorphmagus dilahirkan demikian, bukan karena belajar. Kalau pun bisa, itu akan sulit sekali," jawab Sehun. "Rambutku jadi ungu cerah kalau aku sedang sangat amat senang sekali. Dansa, yuk?"

"Oh, ya. Oke."

"Wah, teman dansamu _cakep_ ya, Sehun." cemooh cowok Slytherin berkulit agak gelap dan nyaris setinggi Yifan. Luhan kenal siapa anak ini; Kim Mingyu, anggota geng Yifan ("Seventeen"), ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara _ayo-kita-robek-jubah-Quidditch-Luhan_. Mingyu memberinya tatapan dan senyuman sangat mencemooh, sementara Jeon Wonwoo—teman dansa Mingyu—hanya menatap mereka jijik. "Luhan! Jubah pestamu bagus sekali. Apakah kau jatuh miskin setelah membelinya?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Mingyu," ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan bisa melihatnya mencengkram tongkat sihirnya. "Apa kau mau bernasib sama dengan anak-anak yang kupukuli tahun lalu?"

"Kau akan dikeluarkan. Kau akan kembali ke rumahmu bersama ayahmu yang Muggle itu," kata Mingyu mengejek.

"Jangan hina ayahku."

"Jangan merusak suasana, deh," kata Luhan jengah. "Kim Mingyu, kalau kau sudah selesai ngoceh, pergi dari sini."

Mingyu tertawa bersama Wonwoo, melenggang angkuh menjauhi mereka. Sehun benar-benar marah sampai rambutnya berubah jadi merah-oranye, kemudian begitu dia tenang, rambutnya berubah cokelat terang lagi. Luhan mengusap lengannya lembut, "jangan pedulikan mereka. Ayo, kita dansa. Pelan-pelan, ya, aku enggak seberapa bisa dansa, soalnya."

Saking gugupnya, atau karena lapar, Luhan bergetar dan terserimpet jubahnya ketika berdiri. Musik sudah berganti dengan alunan musik klasik bernada merana, agak mirip dengan _The Swan Lake_ yang biasa diputar Bibi Sungmin saat makan malam. Sehun menyambar kedua tangan Luhan, satu diletakkan di pundaknya, dan satunya lagi digenggamnya erat-erat. Mereka berdansa pelan mengikuti irama musik. Luhan dua kali menginjak kaki Sehun, dan Sehun dua kali menabrak pasangan Hufflepuff di sebelah mereka.

Ada _mistletoe_ bergerak ke bawah, daun-daunnya mengepak-ngepak macam saya burung, namun begitu lemah. Luhan menengadah memandangnya, buahnya berwarna merah, cocok untuk acara Natal. Sehun tersenyum kecil, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan, berkata lirih. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku... juga mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah membaca tentang _mistletoe_ di buku lama ibuku," kata Sehun. " _Mistletoe..._ pernyataan cinta... dan juga—"

Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, sehingga hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Luhan bisa melihat jelas semua luka-lukanya; di pelipis dan rahang yang paling parah, biru keunguan, tetapi lepas dari itu semua, Sehun tampak tampan. Dia meneguk ludah, cengkramannya menguat karena gugup. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan kaki Luhan semakin melemas, kali ini tidak terburu-buru, lembut, tidak memaksa. Membahagiakan, menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan daripada saat dia memenangkan pertandingan. Sehun satu-satunya hal nyata di dunia ini, hangat, wanginya lembut, vanila, persis seperti yang dihirupnya di kelas Ramuan—

Musik berhenti dan anak-anak bertepuk tangan keras. Mereka terlonjak menjauh, lilin-lilin menyala lagi, dan aula tak lagi gelap, wajah Luhan merona sampai ke leher. Dahi mereka masih menempel, dan sekilas pandang, dia melihat telinga Sehun memerah. The Weird Sisters sekarang memegang gitar dan _drum_ , kemudian memainkan lagu bergenre _rock_. Semuanya mengerubungi panggung, melompat-lompat mengikuti irama lagu. Sehun pamit untuk ambil minum, sedangkan Luhan berjalan kembali ke meja, dan duduk di sebelah Minseok yang sedang mengipasi tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Mana Jongdae?"

"Diamlah!" desis Minseok. "Aku kabur darinya. Aku malu, aku sama sekali gak bisa dansa."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengiyakan ajakannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Ck, lupakan. Aku pergi dulu," dan Minseok menghilang di balik kerumunan.

Sehun datang beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa dua piala berisi Butterbeer. Luhan mengambil satu dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis. "Aku capek sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita balik duluan saja?"

"Ide bagus," Sehun tersenyum. "Aku ingin belajar. Besok Ramalan ada ujian."

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Terima kasih untuk dansanya," kata Luhan. "Bisakah kita... dansa lagi? Kapan-kapan? Kalau ada waktu?"

Sehun tertawa. "Selalu ada waktu jika itu untukmu."

Luhan tersipu malu. "Ah, kau ini. Ya sudah, selamat malam, ya. Tidur yang nyenyak. Mimpi indah."

"Aku selalu memimpikanmu, berarti aku selalu mimpi indah."

"Aish. Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku bicara fakta, _sayang_."

"Sudah, sudah! Sejak kapan kau jago gombal, hah? Kukira kau cuma pintar di pelajaran saja, ternyata kau juga pintar menggoda orang!"

"Aku menggoda pacarku, bukan seseorang bernama Orang."

"Gombalanmu garing sekali."

"Tapi kenapa pipimu merah padam, _sayangku_?"

"Oh, sudah—YAK! Kenapa kau mencium pipiku? OH SEHUN, KEMARI KAU! DASAR COWOK GANT—COWOK JAIL! MESUM!"

Dan semua orang di Aula Besar tertawa melihat dua sejoli itu kejar-kejaran mengitari ruangan; Luhan dengan wajah merah padam serta sepatu di tangan, dan Sehun yang tertawa-tawa tak jelas dengan rambutnya yang semakin berubah menjadi warna ungu cerah.

"OH SEHUUUN...! KEMARI KAAAU...!"

"TANGKAP AKU KALAU BISA, SAYANG! AKU MENCINTAIMUUU... SELALUUU..."

"AKU JUGA MENCIN—AH, MAKSUDKU, KEMARI KAU! DASAR COWOK MESUM!"

* * *

end.

luhan mendadak jadi _tsundere_ , sehun mendadak jadi ceria.

kesambet apakah mereka?

saia juga tydak tau.

haha.

bye.


	10. Epilog

"Mama, kapan Papa akan pulang?"

"Ziyu, ini pertanyaan yang kelima puluh delapan dalam waktu kurun setengah hari."

"Mama, kapan Papa akan pulang?"

"Lima puluh sembilan."

"Mama, kapan papa akan pulang?"

"Demi Tuhan, Oh Ziyu, Mama sedang sibuk. Ini yang keenam puluh, omong-omong."

"Wah, aku memecahkan rekor!"

"Mama bekerja keras membersihkan rumah sementara tongkat sihir itu nganggur," sebuah suara berat menginterupsi Luhan dan Ziyu dari belakang. Sosok cowok jangkung, bermata sipit, dan berbahu bidang, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kelewat datar. "Lagipula, untuk apa membersihkan rumah? Toh nanti juga kotor lagi. Ziyu pasti akan bermain dengan jembalang di kebun dan membawa mereka ke sini."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Haohao. Aku tidak mau bermain dengan jembalang lagi. Mereka menjijikkan," Ziyu bergidik ngeri. Haowen tampak tidak peduli.

"Papa akan pulang siang ini. Jadi usahakan rumah bersih," jawab Luhan. "Uh... soal tongkat sihir... Mama... tidak tahu mantra yang cocok untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan ini," laki-laki cantik itu menunjuk serbuk tepung yang berceceran di lantai, keju leleh yang tumpah dan mengeras, dan pemanggang yang berwarna gosong.

"Coba _Reparo._ Itu mantra efektif."

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Profesor Jinwoo, guru Mantra di Hogwarts, pernah mengajarinya mantra itu saat kelas dua. Dia kadang merasa malu terhadap anaknya sendiri, yang kecerdasan otaknya jauh di atas rata-rata, berbeda dengan Luhan yang bahkan kesulitan menyebutkan kegunaan dari Mantra Panggil. Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuatnya (dia bersumpah tidak akan membuat pai keju menggunakan cara Muggle lagi), dia pergi mandi, sementara kedua anaknya sibuk bermain di halaman belakang.

Suaminya akan pulang hari ini. Bekerja di Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional membuat Sehun jarang berada di rumah. Dan musim panas tahun ini, Sehun tidak ada jadwal apa-apa, sehingga dia akan pulang ke Seoul dan menghabiskan waktu sampai Haowen dan Ziyu kembali ke Hogwarts. Luhan mematut diri di cermin; kemeja abu-abu kebesaran dan celana biru gelap, dia sengaja memberikan sedikit warna merah di bibir dan pipinya, supaya terlihat lebih segar. Oke, sudah tampan, lebih tampan dari hari-hari biasanya—dia benci mengakui bahwa dia terlihat sangat cantik saat ini.

"Aku pulang."

Perkataan itu diucapkan tepat setelah terdengar bunyi _pop_ keras. Luhan sontak menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lebar melihat wajah tampan suaminya. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung menciumnya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Apakah berlebihan jika aku menangis sekarang?" tanya Luhan di dalam dekapan sang suami.

"Dan kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku rindu padamu," suaranya pecah. "A-aku... aku..."

"Sayangku," Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan sambil tetap memeluknya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah membiarkanmu tidur sendirian. Aku mencintaimu."

Mereka berpelukan selama hampir setengah jam. Luhan menangis tanpa suara, diam-diam merutuki sikap kekanakannya dalam hati, malu sekali, namun rasa rindunya terhadap Sehun lebih kuat daripada gengsinya. Sehun membopongnya ke kamar, mengunci pintunya. Luhan langsung mengangkat kepala, menatap nanar pintu yang terkunci itu, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu," kata Sehun, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Luhan. "Kita akan tidur. Tunggu aku berganti baju dulu. Mulai sekarang, kau tak akan tidur sendirian lagi, Sayang. Aku berjanji."

Dan siang itu, mereka tidur berpelukan.

* * *

"Padahal kita belum sempat bertemu Papa," ujar Haowen sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Mereka sedang apa ya, di kamar?" tanya yang cewek, yang sedang asyik melamun.

"Tidak mungkin mereka membuat adik untuk kita."

"Haohao, itu jelas tidak mungkin. Mama akan sangat kerepotan jika ada adik kecil di antara kita."

"Ini sudah malam, dan bahkan Mama belum masak makanan," Haowen mendengus. "Masa kita makan ramen lagi?"

"Mereka pasti keasyikan di dalam sana," Ziyu ngelantur.

"Ziyu, sudah kubilang mereka sedang tidak membuat adik untuk kita," tegas Haowen.

"Sehun... ngh... lebih kuat..."

"Terus, sayang... ngh..."

"H-hampir sampai, di sana..."

Ah, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak pada Haowen.

* * *

"Sehun... ngh... lebih kuat..." Luhan mendorong lemari baru itu sekuat tenaga.

"Terus, sayang... ngh..." di sebelahnya, Sehun juga sedang berusaha membuat lemari itu setidaknya bergeser lima senti lagi.

"H-hampir sampai, di sana... NAH!" Luhan tersenyum puas ketika lemari berhasil diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Sekarang, dia tidak perlu pusing ingin menaruh buku-bukunya di mana.

* * *

we going Kokobop.

down down baby.

review?


End file.
